MLP Ponies to Humans Misadventures
by Scotty L
Summary: We've all heard the stories of people visiting Equestria, but what if the opposite happened? This time, the mane six end up on Earth after Twilight makes a mishap of a new spell she tries. It will take the help of two humans of Earth to help them get back. Will they be able to overcome the challenges? Rated T for language, not sexual content with my first story.
1. Meet Cole

Prologue

Sitting in the hot, humid outside air, Cole found it hard to concentrate on anything. That summer had been one of the hottest, one of the hottest ever! He sat in a lawn chair in the back yard eating his third ice cream sandwich, with a cup of iced lemonade in the lawn chair's cup holder. He looked up into the partially cloudy sky, with the sun just outside his vision. He lived on a private lot in a pretty wealthy neighborhood. His family owned their own house and even a summer home, but it had to be fixed up because of a tornado that had run through the town it was in, so they didn't get to go that year. Even with his family having lots of money, he of course got lots of things, but that still didn't satisfy him. He's not ungrateful for any of it, in fact, the reason he's bored of it all is because his family was never around to play along side him. He had been alone sence birth, never had a sibling, and his so-called 'friends' were nothing more than the snobs of rich kids he lived around.

"Dad's on another business trip and mom's out with her friends again..." he sighed and closed his eyes, leaning over the sides of the lawn chair in complete boredom. He closed his eyes and rested his arm over his face as he laid awkwardly in the chair. He gave out a sigh as not a single idea he came up with was any good. The commoners, or regular kids, weren't much fun to play with after they found out he was rich. Except for one however, a kid he met while playing a co-op game of zombies on "Call of Duty: Black Ops." He was one exception to all the others as he didn't care if Cole was rich. Cole really liked the kid, poor as he was, he was rather cheerful. He was always in a good mood and really random, best of all, he was a Brony as well! Cole liked to make fun of him by calling him Pinky when he got really random, he'd always reply with 'No! Stop it! I'm not Pinky you dummy, after all, I'd have to be female for that in the first place!' then he'd end it with an audible huff. Cole had never met him, nor had they given their real names yet, only calling each other by either their gamertag or Pony name. He was also quite childish but had a certain maturity around him that Cole respected.

* * *

"I might as well go see if Crimson is on at least, maybe he can pass the time with a good story, maybe even a new Equestrian Chronicle." Cole smiled at the warming thought and sat up, picking up his trash and half empty glass of lemonade. He went into his kitchen and tossed his trash, taking his cup up to his room. Not bothering to shut his door, as no one was home, or even expected back for several hours. He set his drink down on his bedside table as he pulled his gaming chair up against his bed, then went to turn on his 360 Elite. He sat down and stretched out comfortably, waiting for his Xbox to start up. When it came on it automatically signed in to his account, sense he was the only one to use it, he didn't have to worry about others signing in after him. He saw that he had only one friend online. He smiled as that one friend was the only one in his list. He popped open the Xbox Guide and went down to Friends, opening it up and selecting his friend,

"Invite to Private Chat." Cole said out loud to himself. Within a manner of seconds he was in with Cole.

"HEEEEEY!" came a loud greeting from the other end, "How's my favorite prodigy?" he teased Cole, who rolled his eyes.

"Bored as hell. Hey, you doing anything right now?" he asked his friend, who replied,

"Not really... My net connect be slow, so I think I'm letting it go!" He rhymed and gave a chuckle. "I just got done with a Battlefield match that was laggy, I don't mind getting off for you pal. So what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me another one of your awesome stories!" Cole said excitedly. Crimson chuckled.

"Again, you're probably the only other one besides my brothers who love to hear my stories." he paused, "So another Equestrian Chronicle huh?" he asked.

"Yes please!" Cole said happily. Crimson gave a confirmed huff,

"Hmm..., say, I've come up with a new storyline. I've always sent us TO Equestria, but what if it came to US instead?" he asked. Cole raised an eyebrow,

"Oh? That would be an interesting change of pace. Got any idea on how to get them here?"

"Of course! This time, it won't be some mysterious action that causes teleportation. I'm going to have Twilight bring themselves here. After all, you know how she is with her spells and all, it wouldn't be a far fetch to say she messes up and causes a different reaction then what she hoped for." Cole nodded even though Crimson couldn't see him,

"Yes, that makes a lot of sense actually. So are the mane five all going to be with her?" Cole asked,

"But of course! What kind of story doesn't have the six all in it?" Crimson said hotly.

"Yeah, ha ha! Anyway, please go on ahead then." Cole said and waited for Crimson to begin. He cleared his throat loudly and obnoxiously the way he always did before starting a story.

After a couple hours of ceaseless, amazing storytelling Crimson had to get off. Cole turned off his Xbox and grabbed his warmed lemonade, having never touched it the entire time he was talking with Crimson. He dumped it in the sink and walked back into the back yard, standing on the patio and looked out over his large yard. He needn't worry about others noise as his private lot his parents owned was quite separated from the others. He smiled as he recollected the story Crimson told, even acting out some parts.

"It would be cool if the six came here." he chuckled to himself. He acted out his favorite part in Crimson's story when the six first came to Earth. He reenacted the six first arriving, making himself seem busy with nothing and then react to an invisible light shining brightly as he covered his eyes with his arm. He gave a bewildered look to a group of non-existent ponies. He spent the rest of his afternoon acting out what parts he could, of Crimson's story. After awhile he got hungry and decided to head in to make dinner. He saw that it was 5:30,

"Mom will be home soon, I should make her something as well." Cole got started on a salad dinner for his mother, obsessed with her weight even though she was as skinny as a bean pole. He made himself a plate of spaghetti from the night before. He made it for his family but his mother wouldn't eat it and his father never arrived. He got his mother's dinner ready before sitting and eating his own.

* * *

After dinner, he went up to his room for his long-awaited rest. He got out of his clothes and laid down in his bed, not bothering to cover up because of the heat. He laid on his back, his legs crossed over one over the other as he stared into the dark ceiling.

"To make tonight the best is if I had the same dream as Crimson's story! The only problem is I have no idea what Crimson looks like, so I will have to let my imagination figure it out... OR..." Cole smiled slyly, "I could just make it my own story for my dream at least." He quickly fell asleep, hoping for the dream of the six visiting earth as in Crimson's story.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1:

Arrival

Cole woke up with a start, he sighed and frowned when he realized that the dream he wanted didn't come true. He sat up and crossed his arms with a huff,

"Dammit... I shoulda' figured it wouldn't come true." He got up and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower, cleaning up and heading back into his room to get dressed. He got into a pair of white cargo shorts and a light blue polo. He headed downstairs into the kitchen when he saw a note on the kitchen table, he picked it up and began to read aloud,

"Dear Cole, I will be going to Vegas with some friends of mine while your father is away. I'll be gone for the week and daddy shouldn't be home until some time after I get back. Please keep the house intact." and that was that. No 'I love you' or anything. He sighed again and just got himself a bowl of cereal. He was used to being alone. Ever since he turned 10, he started to be left alone, when he turned 16, the time had almost quadrupled. He'd known them to leave him for almost a month by himself. He shrugged his shoulders,

"Well, I don't really need them here anyway. I'll just keep myself busy with something." he said to himself defiantly, even with the crushing loneliness. He went into the kitchen to do some of the dishes he left overnight from dinner the night before. He quickly did them as there was hardly anything to do. After quickly being done with the dishes he busied himself with other chores and things, like cleaning the Den, the bathrooms, the bedrooms (except for his parents, he learned from an early age to never go in there without permission), the storage rooms and finally even the pantry.

After cleaning basically the entire house, it had passed a good deal of time, from early morning to mid-afternoon. He relaxed on the back porch yet again, his hair pulled back from its black coloring from his face by a handkerchief tied on his head. He sighed again as he sat in his lawn chair looking up at the sky yet again, his arm over his face, shielding his eyes from the sun. He grunted in boredom as he laid there, before remembering the time. He got up quickly and rushed to his room, flipping on his 360 and jumping into his bed with his controller. He smiled when he saw Crimson was online. He yet again invited him to a private chat,

"Crimson! I want to hear more of the story! You stopped at such a good part! AGAIN! I swear, it's like you were born to be a story-teller." Cole said with a huff of irritation. Crimson laughed,

"My my my, I sure made you hungry for this new story idea haven't I?" Crimson asked,

"Well, yeah! I mean, this is the first I've heard of the mane six actually coming TO Earth FROM Equestria! Now get a move on! I want to hear more!" Cole begged, Crimson laughed some more,

"Hold on hold on, let me exit my game and I'll continue. You're lucky I love telling stories so much." Crimson then proceeded to clear his throat obnoxiously again and Cole rolled his eyes.

Crimson was able to stay longer, getting further along in the story, but still managing to find a good cliff hanger to stop on. When Cole turned off his 360 he grunted in frustration,

"Dammit! That ass, always finding a cliff hanger." Cole sighed but smiled,

"WHAT a twist though! I never thought that would happen." he chuckled to himself as he got up and walked around the house, down to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He got himself a simple few sandwiches and sat down to eat them. After his little dinner he got up and took a walk yet again to the back yard, he paced a bit, looking up at the setting sun as is started to disappear behind the treeline. He watched it, leaning against the back of his home when the sun gave its final flash of light. Then another flash of light! Wait... another? Cole blinked and looked again to see a bean of light hit the ground in front of him. He stared at the beam while it grew brighter with each passing second. He finally had to shield his eyes from she sheer brightness of the beam. After the brightness dulled down he looked back at it, finding a woman. He just stared in awe,

_S-she fell from the sky?_ He thought to himself, _ B-but that's not possible! What's going on?_ He then realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes and a blush appeared across his cheeks. He ran inside and grabbed a nearby towel before heading back outside to the young lady.

"Uhm, miss? Are you O.K.?" he asked her, now noticing her hair color, a deep violet with pink stripes.

_Huh, that strangely reminds me of Twilight._ He thought as he examined her hair. The woman suddenly groaned, causing Cole to jump. He recuperated himself quickly,

"Oh good, you're alive. What happened?" he asked her. She slowly looked up at him,

"H-huh? W-what's going on? Where am I?" she asked. He felt his blush grow when he saw her eyes, beautiful purple eyes.

_Contacts? Might she be a Brony as well? She reminds me so much of Twi..._ he stopped when he remembered Crimson's story.

_No! I'd have to be an idiot to think that this girl is Twilight. I mean, it's only a story!_ He thought in disbelief. But that did explain why this girl was here, she fit Crimson's story so well, it was almost as if Crimson wasn't just telling a story, but the future.

"You're at my house, in my back yard actually. I don't really know how you got here except from a bright light." Cole explained to her. She sat up and he blushed more, turning away and looking another direction. She looked at him curiously,

"What are you?" she asked him.

"What do you mean? I'm human like you." Cole replied, confused.

"Hu-man? I'm not a human, I'm a unicorn."

"Then why do you LOOK human?" Cole asked. She looked down at herself and gasped,

"W-what? What is this? What are these things attached to my hooves? Wait, I don't have hooves! What's going on!?" she asked frantically. Cole could hear the fear in her voice. The more he thought about Crimson's story, the more this all made sense, but he refused to believe that Twilight would ACTUALLY come from Equestria to Earth. Even though he refused to believe it, he decided to ask the question anyway,

"Might you be... Twilight Sparkle?" he asked, not being able to believe he was actually asking such a ridiculous...

"Why yes, yes I am. And you are?" she replied, finally taking full notice of him. He looked at her with bewilderment,

"I believe you must have hit your head harder then I thought if you're actually thinking you can be Twilight Sparkle..." he stated, narrowing his eyes at her. She frowned,

"But I AM Twilight Sparkle!" she whined.

"Then prove it," Cole challenged, "Let's see some magic." Twilight huffed,

"Fine." she said. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated, without her having a horn, her hands took the lead in generating her magic. First the tips of her fingers started to glow, then her whole fingers, finally her entire hands were glowing a faint purple tint. She grunted as she put more power behind her magic. Cole watched her as she tried, wondering when this crazy girl would realize that she has no powers.

Suddenly, he started being lifted from the ground. Surrounded by a purple glow, his body slowly started rising higher and higher,

"W-what the hell!? Holy shit! Stop stop! Ok ok ok! I believe you!" Cole said quickly, just wanting to be let down. Twilight smiled and let him down, making sure he landed on his bum. Cole got up, rubbing his hindquarters as he stared at her, blushing when he saw she was still not clothed.

"Ok, you're her, but you still look human, and as such, you need something to cover your body." Cole said, as he tossed her the towel. She caught it and looked at him with confusion,

"Huh? Why?" she asked, not getting why clothes were necessary. Cole remembered the ponies lack of clothing and sighed,

"Look, where you are now, you're a human. All humans wear clothing to cover themselves up. You see, unlike where you're from, we humans find it either insulting or disgusting to show off your body to the rest of society." Cole explained to the best of his ability,

"And sense you're human now, you might want to abide by the laws of human society or risk getting arrested." he told her. She nodded slowly in understanding,

"Ok, I get it." she picked up the towel, "But what am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"Wrap it around yourself." Cole said, facing away from her. She gave it a few tries but was new to the whole, 'having fingers' thing.

"Uhm, can I get some help? These appendages are difficult to use." she complained. Cole blushed but sighed,

"They're called fingers." he said as he went over to her, making himself concentrate on her face. He grabbed the towel and went behind her,

"Stand up please." he said and she did. As she was doing so he caught a glimpse of her ass and he blushed even more, feeling his cheeks burning, he quickly stared at the back of her head. _Why did she have to be naked?_ He thought to himself, cursing fate to put him in such a position, glad no one could see them. He pulled the towel around the front her body and wadded it in the back to keep it up, barely covering the top of her breasts and the bottom of her bum. He still blushed and he looked off to his house,

"Ok, first things first, we're getting you some actual clothes." he said as he tried to get his blush to go away. _Wait, she can't use her fingers very well... that would mean I'd have to..._ he blushed deeply again.

"NOPE! Actually, we're going to get those fingers of yours into prime working condition!" Cole said quickly, his eyes were tightly shut and his cheeks were a slight reddish color. Twilight looked at him curiously, but nodded. He led her into the house and sat her at the kitchen table. He went around the house and grabbed different objects of different sizes. He went back into the kitchen and set the objects down in front of Twilight.

"Here, try to pick each of these objects up until you think you got it." Cole told her. Twilight nodded and did as he said, she started with the smallest object first, being a pencil until she ended with a basketball. She quickly got the hang of it and looked at Cole when she felt she had it down,

"Ok, I think I can handle it now. Once you get the hang of being able to bend so many joints it doesn't take long." she said with a smile of satisfaction. Cole nodded, relieved.

"Good, now follow me so we can get you in the proper clothes." Cole said waving her to follow him as he made his way up the stairs to his parents room. He went inside and went into his parents closet, knowing he wasn't supposed to be, but desperate times call for desperate measures. _To keep suspicion low, I'll only take a pair of my mothers under-garments... She would definitely know if I got into her actual clothing._ He thought to himself, _I'll just have her borrow my own clothes for the time being._ He got a bra and a pair of panties. He was used to handling his mothers underwear as he was basically the house maid. His parents philosophy; 'Why hire one when you can have your kid do it for you?' He gave them to Twilight, showing her how to put them on without actually putting them on himself or herself. Once she understood he left the room so she could get dressed, which she thought was strange at first but figured it as a human thing.

She came out in the underwear, which didn't help her look any less... naughty. Cole still blushed but at least she was wearing SOMETHING. She was fiddling with the bra straps,

"Ugh, this thing is awful tight." she complained as she kept stretching it. Cole noticed that even with the bra on her breasts were still bulging a bit. _Whoa... she's bigger than mom..._he thought to himself, feeling his face heat up again.

"Sorry, you'll have to get used to it." Cole said and she gave a bit of a huff. He then led her to his room too complete her attire so she didn't walk around in underwear all day.


	3. Unexpected Guests

Chapter 2:

_Unexpected Guests_

Cole dressed Twilight Sparkle up in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. With the t-shirt being for males, it squeezed around her figure, showing it off quite a bit. Now that he could look at her without feeling... hot, he could finally get down to business. He took her into the Den downstairs and sat her down on the couch with him in the Lazy-boy off to the side. He looked at her and she at him,

"Tell me," Cole said seriously, "How exactly did you get here?" he asked her. Twilight looked up in thought, as if trying to remember. She was silent for a good while until she just shook her head,

"I'm... sorry, but I can't seem to remember right now. I remember being in my house with the girls, but anything past that I don't know." she said solemnly. Cole sighed but nodded,

"I understand, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll remember after awhile, but keep trying anyway." Twilight nodded and sighed sadly. Cole got up and paced around a bit,

"Well then, until you remember what happened, there's not much we can do, so I guess I'll just teach you some basics in humanology." Cole said to her and she nodded,

"Oh, sure!" She said, smiling a bit now.

Earlier that day, Crimson sat up from his own bed at around half past 10 in the morning. He yawned and slowly slugged his way into the kitchen, his mother having started the coffee pot when she got up, it was still hot. Crimson got himself a glass and filled it up to the brim with coffee before pouring in lots of creamer then four whole heaps of sugar. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his freshly made coffee before heading downstairs into the basement or game room. He slid into his comfy roller chair and flipped on his 360. After it turned on he sat back and waited for his Kinect to start up.

"Xbox, bing Youtube." he said sleepily and his Xbox obeyed, flipping onto the Youtube homepage. He finally grabbed a controller as he selected a video to watch. He sat back with his coffee in hand and just relaxed,

"Ugh, same type of morning ain't it?" he asked himself, sipping his coffee.

After a few videos and a couple cups of coffee he got online with some of his friends, he played a bit of Halo 4 online, joining in one of his friends games and laughing when they all started running.

"It's to late simpletons! I have arrived! Prepare, for an ass whooping!" Crimson laughed manically and ran across the battlefield, twisting and dodging shots, ducking into cover, tossing grenades.

"Hmm, four against one, odds seem fair." Crimson said, chuckling to himself.

"Oddy! Lay down suppressive fire with Times! One of you use an automatic while the other waits for him to pop out. Me and Storm will head around to flank him!" Crimson's friend Will ordered. There was a chorus of 'Roger' and they all did as he commanded. Crimson was slightly surprised at first, normally they would all just try to attack head on, but this time they had a plan.

"To bad it won't work." Crimson smirked as he waited for Oddy to reload. As soon as he heard the click, Crimson dashed for a nearby flipped warthog. He flipped it right side up and threw a plasma at Times, who dodged out of the way, giving Crimson enough time to jump in the gun. He was able to shoot Times down but Oddy took cover. Crimson jumped out as a frag landed underneath the 'hog, blowing it up. Crimson chuckled,

"It'll take more than that! One down, three to go."

"Shit!" Oddy breathed and popped back out to send out another clip into Crimson. Unfortunately Crimson had gotten into the shelter of a structure as Oddy sent shots flying. Crimson looked around for something useful, laughing when he spotted a sniper.

"Perfect." he said smoothly. Oddy reloaded and Crimson made a dash for it, grabbing it and taking cover behind a rock just beyond. Oddy decided to wait until crimson showed himself.

"Guess what Oddy?" Crimson asked, hardly being able to contain a laugh,

"What?" asked Oddy, who was surprised when Crimson suddenly jumped up from behind the rock,

"HEADSHOT!" Crimson yelled, catching Oddy off guard and hitting him square in the face.

"SON OF A BITCH! How'd ya do that?" Oddy growled.

"Idiots!" Will breathed in spite. Crimson suddenly started getting shot at from behind, so he used his jetpack to hop up on a higher ledge.

"Storm! You dumbass!" Will yelled as he started chasing after Crimson, "You're to new to know what he can do!" Storm wasn't listening as he followed Crimson, who was leading him on, hopefully away from Will. Crimson turned a corner, seeing a grav-lift. He tossed a grenade in to make the sound of someone moving up it. Storm bought it and tried to go up it, but Crimson caught him and assassinated him.

"Dammit! Storm!" Will yelled again, then huffed in anger, "Looks like its all up to me now."

"Yes, so it seems. Who will win today?" Crimson asked, a smirk across his face as this seemed to always happen. Then it was a game of patience and wits. Crimson snuck along the wall back to where Storm started chasing him. He waited awhile then started moving again when he saw nothing on his radar. _Hmm, I need an area that I can see the whole map at, but not be seen._ Crimson thought to himself. He saw an area from where he was that would work. He went to move for it but saw something else moving toward it and he grinned when he realized that Will had went there to see if Crimson was there. If he had played this map before with them then it might have been, but that was his first time there. He went off to follow Will into the small area, having not seen him leave, _He must be waiting for me. _Crimson thought. He walked around the perimeter until seeing a slight discoloration in a small corner. Crimson smirked and backed up, pretending to randomly throw a grenade inside. He heard Will gasp over the mic and then quickly cough to try and make it seem like he wasn't there. Crimson went to the other side, figuring Will was looking the other way. When he started to creep in, he saw he was right and moved in close. He then stood up and waited for Will to turn his way. When he did, Crimson stuck a Plasma grenade right into his face before backing up a bit.

"SHIT!" Will yelled before blowing up. Crimson started laughing,

"Me; 10. You all; 0." he started laughing again. After some compliments from winning yet again they all started an online game, playing for awhile until he got an invite from Cole and then left.

"Crimson! I want to hear more of the story! You stopped at such a good part! AGAIN! I swear, it's like you were born to be a story-teller." Cole said with a huff of irritation. Crimson laughed,

"My my my, I sure made you hungry for this new story idea haven't I?" Crimson asked,

"Well, yeah! I mean, this is the first I've heard of the mane six actually coming TO Earth FROM Equestria! Now get a move on! I want to hear more!" Cole begged, Crimson laughed some more,

"Hold on hold on, let me exit my game and I'll continue. You're lucky I love telling stories so much." he then started to clear his throat.

Crimson managed to stay a bit longer before having to get off. He was called up to do the dishes while his mother took the kids out on vacation for the week, trusting Crimson to watch the house since he didn't want to go. They fought over it a bit, but Crimson used his mothers weakness of paranoia to win her over, saying that he should stay behind just in case someone wanted to rob the house. He went upstairs to do what dishes were there. He went up to the kitchen and got the water as hot as he could stand it before doing the dishes.

He was just about finished when he heard a loud crash from down the hall to his left and he jumped. He calmed himself and then quickly went to see what had crashed into his house and to see if any damage had been done. He went into the back room, which happened to be his mothers and peeked in. His eyes widened when he saw nothing but a dust cloud that was surrounding the entire room. He pulled his shirt up over his nose and shielded his eyes from the dust as he walked in. He walked around, looking for whatever it was. Suddenly a hat floated down from the ceiling and landing atop Crimson's head. He picked it up and looked at it, seeing it was a brown cowboy type hat. _Hey... this somehow reminds me of Applejack... Why is this here? _ He though and looked around more. Still blinded from the thick dust he moved, he got some in his eyes even though he shielded them. He closed his eyes and hit something, falling forward onto what he believed was his mothers bed. He fell into it, and felt something as he landed on it. No, not something, someONE! He felt the smooth warmth of human skin underneath him. He sat up as the dust finally started to clear. He gasped and blushed as he saw who was on his mothers bed; a young woman, maybe even a teen. She had long blonde hair and for some reason, she was NAKED! He blushed and jumped off the bed, covering his face, forgetting about the dust in his eyes. _A-a-a woman? Where in the world did she come from? _Crimson thought to himself. He peeked back in, she was on her back, out cold. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling and winced, realizing she must have fallen quite heavily. He stood and looked around,

"I need to help her! She could be injured!" he said as he dashed off.


	4. Applejack

Chapter 3:

_Applejack_

Cole yawned as it had gotten late. He looked at Twilight Sparkle, still sitting and reading from a book he found in his fathers study about human psychology. She looked up at him,

"Wow, you humans are very complex creatures." she said. Cole nodded,

"Yeah, not all to proud of it either. It would take you a lifetime just to fully understand how humans are." Cole said with a sigh, "Look, I'm going to bed, just go to the room I showed you and sleep there. Ok?" She nodded as she stuck her nose back in the book. Cole smiled a bit and walked up to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm glad dad had that book on how the human body works. It would have been weird trying to teach her how humans use the bathroom..." he blushed a bit and shook his head of the image. He walked passed his Xbox then gasped,

"Crimson! He'll never believe that I have Twilight here!" he then remembered Crimson's story, "Oh. My. GOD! Its just like his story!" Cole sat on his bed, trying to think of a way to get Crimson to believe him. He threw himself back on his bed in defeat,

"Oh! He'll NEVER believe me!" Cole complained. He opened his eyes to look at the ceiling,

"Then I'll have to show him. I have to, he's the only one I can trust. Maybe he'll have some idea, and if this IS connected to his story, then if he can end it with them going back, maybe they will..." he said to himself in thought, "Well, its worth a try." he concluded and yawned again. He didn't even bother to get out of his clothes or actually get into bed as he was to exhausted.

Crimson sat on the side of his mothers bed, tending to the girl in it. She was covered with a blanket up to her neck as he patted down her head with wet cloth. Crimson was biting his lip in anxiety as he waited for her to hopefully get up.

"From what I can tell, none of her bones are broken, which is amazing with as hard as she must have fallen." he said, contemplating who she could be.

"She fell from the sky, or something in the sky, landed in my house of all places, in my moms bed..." he gulped and turned a bit red before finishing, "N-naked..." He shook his head and continued patting the girls head. (The author would also like to mention that she has been cleaned, the room as well, but won't be getting into detail about all of that. He will say however that Crimson got... quite red. And NO he did not do anything OTHER than clean her.)

The young girl soon started to stir and Crimson drew his hand back, watching her. She had made some noises for awhile, but never actually awoke. Her eyes opened slightly and she mumbled,

"W-where am I?" she asked, a smooth country accent escaped with it.

"My home..." Crimson said, hoping she wouldn't freak out. Instead, she only looked quizzically at him, studying his face.

"Wha' in tarnation are you?" she asked. Crimson gave her the same quizzical look,

"Uh... human, just like you..." Crimson told her and she scoffed,

"Well, ah'm pretty sure ah' don' look nothin' like you." she said and started to sit up but Crimson quickly pushed her back into the bed,

"W-wait! I wouldn't advise getting up! Y-you're not exactly... decent." Crimson said, a faint blush having appeared. She looked at him with her still quizzical gaze.

"Wha'dya mean?" she asked and looked down at herself, seeing two strange bumps on her chest. "Wha' the?" she asked and lifted up her hooveless arms which were replaced with human hands and fingers. She gasped and sat up quickly again, Crimson had to turn away just to avoid direct eye contact with her breasts.

"Wha's goin' on?" she asked. She looked at Crimson, "You! Tell me wha's happenin'! Why do I look like wha'ever you are?" she was obviously frightened and confused. Crimson was shook by her and his head bobbed as she shook him by the shoulders.

"L-lady! Calm down and cover up! Please!" Crimson begged, his eyes were shut as tightly as they could be. She stopped and laid back down, covering herself with the blanket. "You covered yet?" Crimson asked and she nodded, saying she was. He opened one eye slowly to make sure then he opened both.

"Look, you fell through my ceiling, I don't know where from or why but you did. And if you're wondering I did NOT undress you, you were already... naked." he said, blushing still and he turned away. She tilted her head, not understanding why no clothing was bad,

"Uh... I don' get it. Last thing I remember is walkin' into Twi's place, but not much after that." she said. Crimson raised an eyebrow,

"Wait.. what?" he chuckled, "Wait wait wait... you honestly believe you're, like, Applejack? And you're talking about Twilight?" Crimson stifled a laugh, "You must have really hit your head." Applejack glared at him,

"Wha'dya mean? Ya don' think ah'm Applejack?" she challenged. Crimson looked at her,

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Look, I don't know how, but you fell through my roof, probably hitting your head and making you think you're Applejack. I know you're not because you're obviously not a pony." Crimson stated which made Applejack pause,

"Well, how am I gunna make you believe me?" she asked. Crimson shrugged, not to keenly interested in being with someone THIS obsessed with My Little Pony.

"I'm not sure. I can't ask you to tell me something only the real Applejack would know because I know it as do many others." Crimson said and Applejack looked at him questioningly.

"Wha'dya mean?" she asked and Crimson sighed,

"Look, I don't know what has you thinking you're Applejack, but even if you don't know it and you honestly think so, she's from a show called My Little Pony. A show I happen to be a fan of despite my age and other interests. I guess you'll just have to stay with me until you remember who you are, I don't want you to go to the loony bin just because you hit your head." Crimson said and Applejack just watched him. She knew who she was and she also was trying to get over being in this new world with new creatures. She looked at her hands and tried to move her fingers. Crimson watched her carefully.

"Golly, these skinny things sure are hard ta' move." she said with effort. Crimson tilted his head,

"Uh... your fingers?" he asked and she looked at him,

"Wha'ever these things are..." she said with a huff, as she tried to move each one individually. Crimson sighed,

"You really do think you're Applejack." he said and looked down.

"I am Applejack!" she said, starting to get irritated with having to repeat herself. Crimson shook his head.

"Ok ok, look, are you hungry?" he asked, just wanting to get her quiet. She looked at him and nodded,

"Well, now that ya mention it, I am mighty hungry." she said and started to get up,

"N-no no! You stay in bed! I'll get you something!" he said quickly and ran into the kitchen. She laid back down with a huff, not liking to stay in bed while she had someone she didn't know get her something. She looked at her hands again,

"Wha' else can I do? He seems nice, even if he doesn' believe me." she sighed and laid back in the bed, covering herself up again.

Crimson came back with some food for her and handed it to her, figuring he'd play along with her thinking she was Applejack, he got her a bowl of salad and tomatoes.

"Here, its not much, but it should suffice for now." he said and she took it, holding it with her palms as she still didn't know how to use her fingers. Crimson watched her curiously, wondering how far she'd go to pretend to be Applejack. He didn't really want to admit it to himself, but part of him actually wanted to believe she was Applejack, just like in his story. When he thought that however he gasped as he realized the similarities between his story and what was happening, _I-its just like in my story..._ he thought to himself as Applejack tried to eat the salad without a snout, finding it rather hard. She used her fingers to scoop the salad into her mouth to eat finally, moving the fork around so she didn't end up sweeping it into her mouth by accident. Crimson looked at her, _It couldn't hurt to play along with her. It would sure make this week less boring._ He smiled a bit and chuckled. Applejack looked at him with a curious look.

"Somethin' funny?" she asked him and he shook his head,

"Not really if I were to say it out loud." he said to her and she just went about eating her food.

Crimson got up and yawned,

"Well, I'm heading off to bed. Just go ahead and sleep there when your tired again. We'll see what we do with you tomorrow and get to the bottom of your story." Applejack watched him curiously then looked down at her empty bowl,

"I guess I can stick with him until I can find out wha's goin' on." she sighed and put the bowl aside as she covered herself up, with difficulty, and went to sleep. Crimson went into his room and laid down in his bed, he didn't want to undress so he stayed in his clothes. He stared up at his bed as he went over his story that he had been telling Cole, who was Colonel C.H. to Crimson, or Golden Trident as his pony name would suggest. Crimson thought about how his story began, sticking Twilight with Cole,

"Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll love to hear what I got now." Crimson said with a small smirk before he rolled over to fall asleep.


	5. Peices of the Puzzle

Chapter 4:

_Piece of the Puzzle_

"W-where are we going?" asked a soft, fearful voice, very feminine sounding.

"You said you didn't remember anything right? I know someone who may be able to help." answered another feminine voice, although not as fearful as the first. Two young girls emerged from a dark alley, both Caucasian in skin tone, but the girl in back was a little lighter. The girl in front wore a tan long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans, accessorized with a white beanie that covered most of her short blonde hair with blue tips. The second girl had very long pink hair, almost natural looking. She wore a yellow long sleeved sweater and long brown skirt. She looked quite fearful, her eyes looked a beautifully soft aqua color.

"O-oh, ok." she said as they walked out onto the street. The second girl looked up at the first,

"U-uhm, Miranda? Who is this friend of yours?" she asked the girl who looked up at the early morning sun,

"Sylven. He's a really smart guy and practices hypnosis. He is actually considered a prodigy with how good he is, so you have nothing to fear." Miranda reassured the girl who slowly nodded,

"A-alright." she replied, looking down as she followed her. Miranda looked back at her and smiled,

"It still amazes me how you could be Fluttershy... I honestly thought I was crazy when I believed you. As I told you I have a sort of talent for being able to call out any lie no matter what. So I'm sorry if I didn't believe you right away, I just never expected you to actually be here, or, as a human." Miranda said. She then gasped as if she remembered something, "How are your wings doing? I hope its not to tight..." Fluttershy looked at her back, and something shifted under her shirt before she looked back at Miranda,

"Its fine. Really." she said to her and smiled a bit. Miranda giggled,

"I can't get over how cute you are!" she said as she kept walking. Fluttershy blushed a bit but followed her.

* * *

Cole sat up from his bed and yawned, stretching, forgetting the previous days events. He got up and went downstairs, he raised an eyebrow when he saw a stack of books,

"Huh? What are those doing there?" he asked himself and started to pick them up. When he reached for another he felt something soft. He looked and saw purple,

"Huh?" he pulled at it and books fell over revealing a sleeping human Twilight. "GAHH!" Cole exclaimed, waking Twilight up as he fell over, "I-it wasn't a dream..." he concluded. Twilight sat up, rubbing the spot where he pulled her hair,

"Ow..." she saw him and smiled a bit, "Good morning. Sorry, I sort of brought out more to read." she yawned and Cole got up, brushing himself off,

"No, its fine. I expected as much I guess." he said and went into the kitchen for a drink, "Would you like something to eat?" he asked her and she nodded,

"Oh yes please! I'm starved!" she said, rubbing her belly as she stood up. He nodded, remembering that she didn't eat meat,

"Hmm, what to make you..." he opened the fridge, "Ah, moms salad." he said and pulled it out, handing it to her, "There, if you need more just ask. Would you like milk or lemonade?" he asked,

"Lemonade sounds good!" she said and he got her a glass, along with himself. He gave her her glass and went to sit down opposite her at the table, slowly drinking his own lemonade. He watched her as she slowly started eating, having a difficult time with trying to get the food on her fork but quickly getting it. He smiled as he watched her then he quickly remembered Crimson,

"Oh shit! I still have to tell Crimson about you and how you appeared here! Maybe he might have some idea!" he put his lemonade down and ran upstairs, "Come on Twilight! I need you in here!" he called down to her as he started up his Xbox, hurrying to grab his controller and waited while it started up. It started up but he didn't see anyone online, Cole gave an irritated huff. He selected Crimson from the friends list and then selected 'Send Message', and then 'Voice'. He put on his headset and began speaking,

"Crimson! You'll never believe this but... Twilight is here! She's here and a human no less! The weird thing is, she came here in a way quite similar to your story! I was thinking maybe you would have an idea, I'm not joking you man!" and he ended it as he couldn't talk for any longer than 15 seconds.

"Shit... Crimson couldn't be on early today of all days..." Cole huffed and Twilight looked at him,

"Something the matter?" she asked and he nodded,

"Yeah, my friend that might have an idea isn't online..." he explained and she looked at what, to her, looked like a glowing and moving picture.

"What is that? I've never seen pictures move like that before." she admitted and he looked at it, then at her,

"Oh that's right! It's called a TV. There are MANY different types. This is one of the newer ones. Not all are like this and some are lots bigger and heavier." Cole explained to her and she nodded,

"Oh I see, but what does this... TV do?" she asked then looked back at Cole.

"Well," Cole said as he began to think, "Depending on what you want. Your able to play these things called video games or even watch TV shows and movies. Now, videogames are... how do I put this..." he paused so he could think. "Well, their like this; You know how you have your books? Well, a videogame is like an interactive story. Some games even do that, change the game based on what you pick. But not all are like that, you play through a certain character or character's point of view till you're able to beat the game." he said, hoping she understood it. She smiled,

"Oh wow! That sounds like fun!" she said happily and he sighed, glad to have made some sense. He looked back at her, "Ok, now movies... their also like stories and books, but you can't interact with them. Its a lot like having it read out loud to you but you can see it as it happens." he explained and she nodded. He continued on, "TV shows can either be about real people or cartoon characters. Even so, both can either be true or fake, fact or fictional. Although the show is fake in of itself, what they talk about can be true or factual." he watched her as she nodded and he smiled, glad he was talking to her and none of the others as he explained this. He figured it would be more challenging to try and explain it to any of the... less intelligent ones. Not that he was saying they were stupid, he just thought that they didn't have as much understanding as Twilight because of her readings and such. She could at least understand his vague explanations. She smiled at him,

"Would you mind if I tried it out?" she asked and he shrugged,

"Sure, I guess I can teach you how to play a game while we wait for Crimson." he got into his bed-side table for a second controller for the rare event one of the other kids from around the neighborhood actually wanted to play with him. He gave it to her then picked out the easiest game he could find.

* * *

Crimson got up that morning and quickly went to check up on Applejack, who was sleeping soundly in the bed. He smiled a bit, actually kind of glad it wasn't a dream. He remembered her being clothless and quickly went to his mothers drawer to pick her out something to wear. He put the clothes on the bed and left to make some breakfast, knowing that she didn't eat meat limited what he could make for her. He finally just made her a simple bowl of Frosted Mini-Wheats. He went into the room and set the bowl on the bedside table and gently woke her up. She yawned and stretched, Crimson had to turn away as the blanket fell off. She realized and rolled her eyes as she covered herself up, wondering why she had to in the first place. She thought it'd be a good time to ask him,

"Hey, why is it so gosh darn important I cover up? Is this body o' mine not purdy or somethin'?" she asked as she pulled the blanket away to look at herself, not seeing anything wrong. Crimson blushed and shook his head,

"No no! N-not at all! I-its just that in human society, its to protect the innocence of our children. Not to mention that even if children weren't affected then people would still cover up out of shame or disgust for themselves." Crimson tried to explain. Applejack tilted her head at him,

"Wha'chya mean?" She asked and he sighed,

"There are a variety of different ways to be different. Me and you are skinny, not everyone is like, or can be like that. They get fat and feel shame. Now not all do, but a lot. We have different skin tones as well, and again, some feel ashamed of how they look color wise, most don't." he said and she just looked at him before she slowly nodded.

"I think I get it." she said at last after a long silence. Crimson nodded and pointed to the bowl of cereal,

"There's you some breakfast. Go ahead and eat up, or... can you still not use your fingers?" he asked and she looked at her hands,

"These skinny things?" she asked and he nodded, "Well... I can move 'em... does that count?" Crimson shook his head,

"Not unless you can pick up and hold stuff." he said and she nodded,

"Ok, let me give it a try." she said as she reached for the bowl, but Crimson stopped her.

"Why don't we try something that would be ok for you to drop?" he asked and laughed a little nervously as he handed her a pillow. "Try holding this." he told her and she nodded. She dropped it a few times but quickly got the hang of it. She was soon eating cereal with a spoon like a pro and he smiled at her as he waited for her to get done eating. When she finished he set the bowl back on the bed-side table for her and looked at her, showing her the clothes on the end of the bed.

"You can wear those." he said to her and she looked at them, "I guess you don't know how to put them on huh?" he asked and she nodded. He sighed and picked up one piece of clothing at a time, showing her how to put it on without actually putting it on. He then left and let her get dressed.

"Darn thing! Grrr, get on!" she growled and Crimson could hear her. He looked down the hall from the kitchen where he was waiting, hoping she was doing ok. She soon called to Crimson,

"I could use some help!" Crimson blushed, _Oh boy..._ he thought and slowly got up, heading to the back room. He peeked in,

"N-need something?" he asked and he saw she was tangled in the bra, how she got like that is unclear.

"Get this thing off'a me!" she said and he nodded, moving behind her on the bed, he sat down and then started to undo the straps, having to slide some off. He got it off her and looked away again, she looked back at him,

"Would ya mind helping me into them? I got these panty things on, but that... wha'chya-ma-call-it thing is hard." she said and Crimson just stared off, away from her,

"I-I don't know..." he said hesitantly, feeling quite uneasy even being around a mostly naked woman. If it wasn't already obvious, Crimson was quite shy. He moved behind her to try and make it to where he couldn't see any part of her while trying to put on the bra, which he soon realized would be impossible. He bite his lip as he prepared himself for something he'd never thought he'd do; put a bra on a, seemingly, fully developed woman. He had it facing the right was and moved it up and over her head, he told her to put her arms through either strap gap and then slid it back, hoping it would just fit into place, but she told him it squeezed along near 'the little pointy things on the ends', as she called them. He blushed as he had to... manually fit them over her rather large breasts. He was able to do it without touching her and she just watching him curiously, first of all, wondering why his hands were shaking and second, wondering why he seemed so scared in the first place as she had no problem.

"Why do ya act so scared of these things?" she asked and grabbed his hands in hers as she pressed her hands into her own breasts but quickly realized that they were quite sensitive. She blushed and Crimson quickly pulled his hands back. He blushed even more and they both were put into an awkward silence. Applejack was the one to break it,

"I-I think I can kinda understand why now..." she said, her cheeks still a bit red.

"Yeah..." Crimson agreed, his cheeks even more so. He got the other clothes to get ready to put on her but she told him she could do it herself, so he left and retreated to the living-room.


	6. Sudden Realization

Chapter 5:

_Sudden Realization_

Two people were panting, leaning against a couple trees -on the edge of a large looking forest. A boy and a girl, the boy had short brown hair and was wearing shorts and a sleeve-less flannel shirt. The girl's hair was strangely colored, of a rainbow. She wore a sleeve-less sports jersey and a pair of shorts as well. She looked up at him,

"You're pretty fast." she panted, "Are all humans as fast as you?" she asked and he shook his head. He stood up and calmed his breathing a bit,

"Naw Rainbow, not all." he said, a country accent in his deep voice. "Some are faster though." he said to her as he stretched a bit. She did as well,

"Oh yeah Bill, I forgot to ask, how do you know my friends are around here?" she asked him and he looked at her,

"Well..." he started, "I don' know..., I just sorta feel it in my gut." he admitted and headed back to his farm house. She followed behind him and nodded,

"I guess I know the feeling. You said we should be able to head into town tomorrow?" she asked him and she looked up at the sky, it was still early noon and she sighed, "Gunna take forever." she groaned. He looked back at her and chuckled,

"Don' be like that now Rainbow, like I said, we'll find stuff for ya ta do." he said to her and she nodded,

"Ok..." she hesitantly agreed. They walked off into the house, the door shutting behind them.

"Finally!" Cole hollered loud enough to make Twilight jump 10 feet in the air. Cole opened the Xbox Guide and quickly invited Crimson to a private chat. It took a little longer then usual but Crimson finally joined.

"Hey." came his voice from the other end. Cole breathed deeply as he begun telling Crimson what how Twilight arrived at his house, how she proved she was Twilight, and what they had been doing while they waited for him to get on. Crimson was quiet awhile afterwords before speaking,

"You know... I would never have believed you if the same hadn't happened to me..." Crimson said and made both Cole and Twilight's eyes widened with surprise. Crimson continued,

"I guess it really is Applejack that I have here..." There was a scuffling sound and Applejack's voice could be heard,

"Hello?" she asked and Twilight gasped and smiled brightly,

"APPLEJACK!" she shrieked, "Oh I'm so GLAD you're alright!"

"Twi!? I cain't believe it! It's really you?" Applejack asked,

"Yes AJ! It's really me! It makes me so happy to hear your voice again!"

"Yours to sugarcube!" Applejack said and then there was more shuffling.

"Cole, I think this finally means we need to meet up. We can't keep the ladies apart after all." Crimson said from the other end and Cole's eyes lit up,

"Ok! Where and how do we plan to meet?" Cole asked and Crimson hummed a bit as he thought,

"Well, I live in Orlando and have no idea where you are. Got a way to get over here? Maybe pick me up in a jet?" he joked. Cole's eyes widened,

"Wait... you live in... Florida?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just a little east of the city center, why?" Crimson responded.

"Well, I leave in Southeast Orlando..."

"You're kidding!" Crimson gasped, "That's barely a 20 minute drive from here!"

"We lived so close and never knew..." Cole said slowly,

"Yeah, but we never asked either." Crimson said with a chuckle, "Now where do you think is a good spot for us is to meet up?"

"Hmm, I could just pick you up and bring you over here if your mom is ok with it."

"Oh yeah, about that. My mom's out for the week on vacation."

"What?" Cole asked, a little shocked, "My mom's gone with some friends to Vegas for the week as well!"

"You're joking... well, I guess you'll be picking me up then." Crimson said, "I'll message you my address. I'll hand the mic back to AJ so her and Twilight and chat it up. But first, does Twilight remember anything? AJ doesn't seem to remember anything after walking into Twilight's house and she just pulls up a blank after that."

Twilight spoke up next, "No... I'm the same. Sorry." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Twilight, I'm sure we'll figure something out. Besides, first thing we do is look for the others. If you and AJ are here, I think I'm right to assume the others are as well." Twilight nodded,

"Right." she said. AJ's voice came from the TV,

"Twi, could ya use your magic to locate the others?" AJ asked,

"No..." Twilight answered, "I tried but there are just so many po... I mean people here that its difficult to locate them. This place is nowhere near as small as Ponyville." she gave a soft sigh and Applejack did as well,

"Even so, we cain't stop lookin' for 'em." she said sternly and Twilight nodded,

"Yes, you're right." she said and a notification came from Crimson with a message. More shuffling sounded and Crimson spoke up,

"Ok, that's my address. When should I expect to see you? Later today? Tomorrow?" he asked and Cole thought,

"Hmm, we need to sort this all out as soon as possible. So Twilight and I should be there soon to pick you up. Go ahead and get yourself and Applejack ready." Cole told him,

"Alright then. I'll see you when you get here." Crimson said and got offline. Cole turned to Twilight,

"Well, lets go pick them up. We need to get them here as soon as possible to figure these things out." Cole said sternly and Twilight nodded,

"Ok." she said and they got up.

Twilight followed Cole outside and he got in his car, Twilight gawked at it for a bit before Cole told her to get in, then had to buckle her up as she had no idea how to. He finally sat back and turned it on, he then turned on his GPS and input Crimson's address. It came up and he smiled, then pulled out of the driveway and headed strait for Crimson's place. Twilight watched with amazement at everything around her.

"Wow!" she said, "This place is amazing!" she giggled as she watched the country pass through the window. In all her reading the night before, she found out a lot of differences from humans and ponies. She knew humans didn't have magic like the unicorns, couldn't fly like the pegasi, and only were mostly just like earth ponies. Cole smiled a bit as he listened to her 'ooing' and 'ahing' over the country-side. He chuckled,

"Just wait until you see Orlando. Its nothing like Canterlot, trust me." Twilight looked at him,

"Oh? How is it different?" she asked him and he just chuckled again,

"You'll see. We'll be there before to long, but I think you'll be to distracted sight-seeing to notice the time." he said with a smile and she smiled as well as she looked back out the window to watch the fast passing of the country.

They soon got to Crimson's neighborhood, slowing down as they looked at all the houses, hoping to spot Crimson or Applejack, but quickly remembered that he had no idea what they looked like. They were headed down the street when Twilight spoke up,

"Hey! That's Applejack!" she said and Cole stopped the car, seeing a couple waiting on the side of the street, a girl in a cowboy hat and a short short-sleeved top and vest as well as shorts. Also the boy beside her was dressed in a white T-shirt and tan cargo pants. He looked over to Twilight,

"You're sure?" he asked her and felt a bit stupid with the look she gave,

"She's one of my best friends!" Twilight said, slightly glaring at Cole. He nodded and pulled over and Twilight quickly got out, but had a bit of trouble when she got thrown back by the seat belt. She tugged it off, with difficulty, before finally leaping out and sprinted over to Applejack. She saw Twilight and ran to her as well, they met in a tight, loving embrace. Twilight's eye teared up a little as they hugged. Cole and Crimson watched as they slowly walked up after them. The two boys looked at one another in silence, looking the other over from a distance before walking up and holding out their hands, well... really Cole held out his hand and Crimson hesitated before slowly following suit. They shook hands silently and watched one another. The girls were looking themselves over and chatting while the boys still remained quiet, until Cole spoke up,

"So Crimson... got a real name?" Cole asked and smiled, Crimson looked up at him and nodded.


	7. The Journey Begins

Chapter 6:

_The Journey begins_

"Come ON! Come on come on come on come on come on come ON!" a childish feminine voice said over and over. A young looking girl with fluffy pink hair was bouncing on her heels. She was wearing a blue and white, horizontal striped T-shirt with tight white jeans. Another voice sighed deeply,

"Would you calm down?" it said, a males voice, "We're only going to the library." It was a young boy with black hair, slicked back and patted down. He had glasses that made him look quite intellectual.

"Pinkie please..." he said again and she finally stopped bouncing and nodded, smiling.

"Ok!" she said, then covered her mouth as she giggled, "I mean, ok." she said again, more softly this time. "By the way Tony..." she said, "I wanted to ask you something..." her face turned more serious and she looked at the ground, "Will you really help me look for my friends?" she asked. Tony looked at her, he honestly felt sorry for her, here she was, trying to be happy whilst missing her friends, not knowing where any of them are, or even how she got to where she is. Tony shook his head, not being able to believe he had one of the craziest ponies interrupting the peace and quite of his week off. He didn't like seeing her sad though, although no one knew that about him, that he was a Brony. Tony sighed again but nodded,

"Yeah Pinkie, I said I'd help you and I mean it. We won't give up till their found. I'm working as hard as I can, but not being able to know what they look like is really hard. I can only do so much right now." he said and Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah I know, thank you." she smiled at him again then started to skip after him as he continued down the sidewalk to the library.

Twilight sat up front with Cole as he drove back to his house with Crimson and Applejack in the back. They all remained relatively quite for the most part. Cole soon pulled up in front of his house and they all got out. Crimson and Applejack stood at the foot of the house, looking up in awe at it. It was a large two story building with an attic. The outer walls were a bright white and topped off with a light brown for the roof. The windows shutters were all closed as Cole led the three of them all inside. Twilight, having already been there, made herself at home by sitting on the couch. Applejack and Crimson however, stood awkwardly until Cole told them they could sit. Applejack sat next to Twilight on the couch in between Cole and Crimson who sat on opposite recliners. Crimson shyly fiddled with his fingers, Cole watched him, and to break the silence he asked Crimson a question,

"You're sure you want me to continue calling you Crimson?" Cole asked him and he nodded,

"Y-yeah." Crimson replied. Cole smirked a bit,

"You're a lot less rambunctious when you're not online." Cole stated and Crimson nodded again,

"Yeah. I only really do that because I'm not actually seen or near anyone."

"I get what you mean." Cole said and then turned to Applejack and Twilight, "Ladies, has meeting again brought forth any more of the memory?" Both shook their heads,

"No." they said together then looked at one another. Twilight turned back to Cole and sighed,

"I'm sorry Cole, but I still don't remember anything else." Cole nodded,

"Its fine Twilight." he then turned to Crimson, "Say Crimson, this has turned out a lot like your story so far. Wouldn't you agree?" Cole asked and Crimson nodded,

"Yeah, I noticed it too." Crimson said and looked at Applejack, "Just like in my story Applejack ended up with me and Twilight with you... the others..."

"You haven't gotten to yet..." Cole finished for him and Crimson nodded.

"Do you think this has any connection? Or is it just coincidence?" Crimson asked Cole, who shrugged.

"Well Crimson, all I can say is that you should at least keep on telling the story and if anything connected to the story happens again, then we'll know for sure." Cole said and Crimson nodded. Twilight's stomach then growled and she blushed a little. Cole and Crimson looked at her and her blush brightened a bit more,

"Uh... I guess that means I'm hungry." She said and smiled meekly. Cole chuckled and stood up,

"Sure thing Twilight. I'll be back with some food." he looked at the others, "You two want anything?" Applejack and Crimson both nodded and he went into the kitchen for some food. He looked in the freezer and found a nice large, frozen, cheese pizza.

"Hmm, they should be able to eat this at least. There's not meat I don't think..." He checked the contents and nodded in assurance, "Yep, no meat." He turned on the oven and set it to pre-heat while he opened the pizza and set it on a tray. The oven soon beeped that it was ready and Cole put the pizza in.

He went back into the living-room with the now fully cooked, cheesy pizza on four plates, two slices for every person. He sat down after handing out everyone's plates and they all began eating. Cole made sure to tell them to be careful and to blow on it as it was a fresh, hot pizza. They nodded but Applejack grew a bit impatient and went to pick it up, she apparently didn't mind the head in her fingers but when she bit into it she put it back down, fanning her mouth,

"Ah ah ah! H-hot!" she said and swallowed the piece still. The other three laughed a bit and she blushed from embarrassment. She was blowing on it like the rest to cool it down and they all were eating quietly.

"Mmm! This is delicious!" Twilight said as her eyes sparkled(Pun intended.). Cole chuckled and Crimson smiled,

"Well, its probably not like the pizza's you have in Equestria. We humans eat our pizza's differently and we have certain electronics and things that we can keep pizza's for many days before actually cooking or eating." he explained, mostly to Applejack as Twilight knew most of it already from already having read about half the books in his fathers office. Applejack only paid half attention as she was eating but nodded still.

They all soon finished and Crimson and Cole took the dishes and went into the kitchen to wash them. They did the dishes together, what little there were, and quickly finished. They both headed back into the living-room and sat down again. Cole looked over the three of them and fixed his gaze on Crimson, who met his eyes,

"Crimson, in order to do this as quickly as possible, we'll need a plan." Cole said and Crimson nodded, "Just in case this is all just a coincidence." Crimson nodded again,

"Yeah I know. Well for one, if my story isn't the cause or what Twilight's magic is basing itself on, then we'll have to split up. Not everyone alone, Twilight would still be with you and Applejack with me so they can tell us if they feel the others around." Crimson said and looked over at Applejack and Twilight who nodded. Cole nodded as well,

"Yeah, Twilight did say that she recognized Applejack even when she never saw her in this form." he said and Crimson nodded as well,

"Applejack said she felt someone was close that she knew." Both the girls nodded and watched between the two boys.

"It's going to be very hard to look for people we don't know. It'd also be just our luck if they somehow get themselves captured, then it would be basically impossible." Cole said seriously. Both Applejack and Twilight looked suddenly sad,

"Th-that doesn't mean they have! W-we don't know yet!" Crimson said, noticing their sad looks. Cole looked up and quickly agreed.

"He's right. We're still pretty sure Twilight, that your magic is following Crimson's story. So far its happened to Crimson's exact specs." Cole said and Crimson nodded,

"He's right, strangely enough Twilight, it seems your magic is following the path I seem to be setting out for it." Twilight frowned a bit,

"I don't see why I can't find them myself though if its my magic." she said and Crimson nodded,

"True, but even with as powerful as you unicorn's all are, you all still don't completely understand magic, isn't that right?" Crimson asked and Twilight nodded,

"True." she said, "Then... I guess its not a bad guess." she finally agreed. Cole looked at Crimson,

"Well, we still need to test and see if this theory is true. So Crimson, feel like telling a story?" Cole asked and Crimson smiled, happy to do something he knows and loves.


	8. My Little Rarity

Chapter 7:

_My Little Rarity_

"Oh just MARVILOUS my dear! You look simply stunning!" a high-pitched male voice sounded. "Oh my goodness you're so adorable." the male continues as a young girl, who could easily be mistaken for a young adult, walked out from behind a curtain dressed in a long white frilly gown with fake real-looking furs around her shoulders and a small, thin, black blouse covering her middle. On her feet a pair of white high heels and her hair a dazzling violet with a fabulous diamond tiara. She chuckled and looked at a young man, wearing a mostly unbuttoned, white dress shirt and a blue vest. He also wore white pants and short heels. His hair was medium length and the front was pushed to one side. One could obviously tell he is gay as his flamboyancy doesn't take any precautions to hide the fact. He walked over to the young girl and put his hands to his hips, looking her over.

"Well I'll be, Miss Rarity you make a BEAUTIFUL human." the male said and nodded in agreement with himself. Rarity giggled,

"Why thank you Michael." she said to him with a smile, "I must say, you humans do know a thing or two about style." Michael scoffed,

"Well, I wouldn't go THAT far, but a fair few of us do for sure." he said to her. She giggled.

"I guess I could have expected as much, we ponies are the same." she then stopped, "Well, when I WAS a pony." she added, her tone quite sad. Michael frowned and wrapped his arms around her,

"Don't you worry at all darling. I'm sure your friends are somewhere as well, looking for you as hard as they can. We just have to do the same. Now, if we just get you broadcasted, then your friends are SURE to find you. After all, you still look similar to how you did as a pony, especially with the fancy clothes." He said to her and she looked up at him hopefully, a small smile back on her face,

"Yes you're right." she then straightened up, "Then lets get to work!"

Cole and Crimson picked up the sleeping girls and carried them to the guest bedroom, Cole said it didn't really matter if they slept together, being best friends, and girls, after all. Cole and Crimson went back to the Den and sat down,

"Well, with that addition to the story... we should meet Fluttershy next, if that is, Twilight's magic really IS following the pattern of your story." Cole said to Crimson, who nodded.

"We can only hope it is. The sooner we can get the girls home the better. Who knows how Ponyville is doing without them. Everyone must be so worried." Crimson said sadly and Cole nodded,

"Yeah, you're right. The only thing we can do now is hopefully just continue on. But Crimson, I have a question..." Cole said, making Crimson look up,

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why didn't you make finding Fluttershy any easier? Can you just say we accidentally run into each other?"

"No, that wouldn't work. I started the story with the realism of the world intact. I can't just make them magically appear in the story and expect our world to comply. Even if its Twilight's magic, our world doesn't work that way. So I made it as easy as possible while sticking to the rules of our world." Crimson finished explaining. Cole sighed,

"I see, but I still don't like it."

"Like it or not, it's the way its gotta be." Crimson said softly. Cole stretched,

"Well, fine. Let's get to bed. You can share my room, I have some rolls of blankets and extra pillow that should make for an ok bed." Cole told Crimson,

"Alright," he then yawned, "I'm about ready to hit they hay anyway." Crimson said and followed Cole up to his room. Cole went in and pulled some pillows off his bed and a couple of blankets from the closet and set up a makeshift bed for Crimson. Cole then got into his bed and covered up as Crimson got in his own bed on the floor and they both soon fell to sleep.

The following morning Cole was up and out of bed, he glanced at the floor where Crimson was sleeping, still seeing him sound asleep. He was quite quiet, in fact, he could barely hear Crimson breathing. Cole then headed downstairs, he stopped by the guest bedroom to check on the girls, both still asleep. He continued down to the kitchen and then he started to make breakfast for everyone. Soon after he started to make it, the girls got up. Each walked beside one another. Twilight rubbed her eyes cutely as Applejack stretched and yawned. Cole looked up and smiled at them,

"Good morning girls. I hope you two slept well." he said and they nodded together. He turned back to his cooking and continued, "I'm making breakfast so if you all will wait, I'll have it done before long." AJ and Twi both smiled and hurriedly sat down at the table, both wondered what it was that Cole was making. As Cole continued to cook, the smell of grilled cheese started to waft through the house and before long, into Cole's room where Crimson was sleeping. Crimson caught the wonderful smell and sat up, still half asleep as he got up from his makeshift bed and headed downstairs. He got to the bottom and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Applejack and Twilight were talking about Crimsons story the night before, they didn't notice he was up, and neither did Cole. Crimson headed for the smell, but having been half asleep, didn't see the table with AJ and Twi at it. Applejack spotted Crimson and turned to say good morning but was caught off guard when he walked STRAIGHT into her! He sorta fell forward, slid down her body, down her lap until landing on his butt on the floor. He sat there a moment, his head bobbed and he then rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times, then finally looked up. He saw Applejack above him, her cheeks quite red as the sensations she felt when his body collided with hers, and then more when he slid down her. Crimson stood up and stumbled a bit, but regained his balance,

"Oh... good morning AJ." he said with a yawn and walked around her to sit on the other side. Twilight touched AJ's shoulder and she looked back at Twi,

"Uh... i-its nothing. Nevermind." she said quickly. Twilight still looked at her curiously but didn't say anything. Crimson didn't realize what he did so he was still trying to wake up as he sat down and waited for breakfast. Applejack's cheeks slowly dimmed in color back to their original.

Cole soon finished with breakfast and handed plates out to everyone. They all waited and cooled their sandwiches down before eating. Both Applejack and Twilight reacted one in the same,

"Mmm!" they said together,

"These are really good!" said Twilight,

"Mighty fine indeed!" agreed Applejack. Cole's cheeks grew a bit hot,

"Well, you learn a thing or two when you're always the one to cook." Cole said with a chuckle. They all ate quietly together, sitting along the sides of the table.

When they all finished Cole got up and Crimson did as well. Cole started some dishwater as Crimson got the dishes and helped Cole with the little bit there was. Right after Cole led the girls to the livingroom and waited for Crimson, who came in a little bit after.

"Ok," Cole started as Crimson walked in, "We need to think of places to search. In your story you said we'd meet Fluttershy somewhere in the main part of downtown sometime soon, so I think you and Applejack should head there. Me and Twilight will search the outskirts just in case you happen to miss her." Crimson nodded,

"Good plan." Crimson said with a smile and headed to the door, getting his shoes on. The girls and Cole did the same. Cole then grabbed his keys and headed out to the car with the others close behind him. They all got in and he headed off to downtown Orlando. Cole continued on with the plan on how to search; First, he'd drop Crimson and Applejack off in the middle of town, drive around downtown for a turn, and then head off to the outskirts of downtown, between the area of the city middle and the city edge. They all agreed and Cole soon dropped the first couple off in the city center and he and Twilight took a drive around for a small circle. They then headed off near the outskirts of the city.

Crimson and Applejack stood in the center of town, it was a busy day. Applejack looked at Crimson and broke the silence,

"We should get a move on." she said and Crimson nodded, not saying a word. He took the lead and she followed behind him as they made their way through the crowded streets. As they continued on, it got more and more crowded, Applejack didn't want to lose Crimson, so she pulled him back and held onto his shoulder,

"Sorry, but we don't wanna lose each other now do we?" she asked. Crimson blushed a bit but shook his head. She moved her hand down to his wrist and pulled him along casually. She couldn't help but feel confused in a sense as well however, with her hand so close to his, she almost wanted to hold onto it, but decided against it. Even in basically holding hands she felt a bit nervous, although she couldn't comprehend it, she didn't understand why. They kept walking along the crowded streets of Orlando, ducking and weaving through the thick crowds, looking for any sign of Fluttershy, any sign that the magic really is following the plotline of Crimson's story.


	9. The Third We Meet

Chapter 8:

_The Third We Meet_

Fluttershy and Miranda started to leave her friends place when Miranda looked back at him and waved to him,

"Bye! I'll see you again soon, thanks anyway for trying to help hun." she said to him as she shut the door. She then looked to Fluttershy,

"Well, I think we should have expected that, we can't hypnotize the only pony with The Stare." Miranda said which made Fluttershy sigh.

"I'm sorry..." she said. Miranda shook her head,

"No no, it wasn't that dear, we just forgot. It's ok." Miranda reassured her. Miranda took Fluttershy by the shoulders and hugged her comfortingly. Fluttershy hugged back and sighed,

"We didn't find out anything..." she said a bit sadly and Miranda nodded,

"I know sweety, but don't worry. No matter how long it takes we'll find them." she says softly to Fluttershy. She smiled a bit, she liked the feeling of being so close to her, feeling their chests connect. A faint blush had spread across Miranda's cheeks. She pulled away from Fluttershy and looked at her,

"Just you let me worry about it all and you follow. I know what I'm doing and I'm absolutely sure we'll find them." she said, but she recognized the hope that Fluttershy wouldn't be found and would have to stay with her, so Miranda could have Fluttershy all to her self. She smiled up at Fluttershy and Fluttershy smiled back.

"Thanks again Miranda, you're always so nice." Fluttershy said to her delicately. Miranda smiled and blushed a bit more,

"Oh Fluttershy, you're so adorable." she giggled and Fluttershy blushed a bit as well. She then looked up and around, Miranda looked at her, cocking her head to one side,

"Fluttershy? Something wrong?" Miranda asked, and stopped by her and looked wherever she was looking. Fluttershy shook her head,

"I-I don't know, I just feel something... familiar..." she told Miranda slowly and started off down the street opposite of where Miranda was leading her,

"W-wait up sweety! Wait for me!" Miranda called out as she followed Fluttershy.

* * *

Applejack stopped and Crimson ran into her,

"Mmph!" he grunted as he accidentally ran into her. He started to apologize but stopped when he saw her face, what it looked like. She looked as she was lost in her own little world,

"I feel it again..." she said and Crimson just drew a blank,

"Huh?" he asked her, as he didn't understand. She looked back at him and grabbed his hand again and started to run. He tripped a bit but caught his balance, he still had trouble keeping up with her and surely would have lost her had she not had a hold of his hand. She stopped in a busy square and looked around,

"One of 'em is here, I know it!" she said, looking around excitedly. Crimson looked around as well, wondering who it is she felt, but then remembered this is how she reacted when Twilight and Cole were near. He remembered he had no idea who it was he was looking for, but then realized that both Applejack's and Twilight's hairstyles were the same in human form as they were in their own world.

"Hey, look for her pink hair! It should be really easy to spot with how different the hairstyles of our worlds are!" Crimson tipped her and she nodded. The push through the big crowds of people walking every which way. Applejack started sprinting suddenly and Crimson was closer to falling over, if AJ had not tugged him to his feet. She grabbed someones shoulder and the person turned around, to their dismay it was not Fluttershy,

"O-oh, sorry ma'am." AJ said and continued to look around. They dove through more and more people, Crimson had started to lose hope, and energy. He tripped and fell down, let go of Applejack's hand and got lost in the huge crowd of people. He laid there, tired and out of breath, wondering where Applejack was. He was just narrowly not being trampled and just when people lost interest in dodging him, a young girl kneeled down and held out her hand,

"Are you alright?" she asked him in a soft voice. She smiled at him in a small, shy smile. Crimson nodded and took her hand as she helped him up. Applejack meanwhile finally pushed through the crowd to see them and her eyes started to water a little,

"Fluttershy!" Applejack exclaimed and made Fluttershy jump. She turned to see Applejack and her own eyes started to water. They ran at each other and hugged one another in almost a deathgrip, but neither seemed to mind as they embraced each other.

"Oh Fluttershy! I'm so happy we found ya! I've been so worried!" she said as she started to cry a little. Fluttershy was crying more and didn't say anything. Crimson didn't want to interrupt the moment and he called Cole and told him to wait in their meeting waited for them to finish before he cleared his throat loudly,

"Uhm, Applejack, Cole's waiting." he told them and Applejack nodded. Fluttershy suddenly looked around quickly,

"W-wait! I-I have someone with me." she said and started off. Applejack grabbed Crimson's hand and pulled him along as she followed Fluttershy. Fluttershy went up to a young girl and it looked like they were talking when AJ and Crimson walked up to them. Fluttershy turned around to face them and then held out her hand to the girl,

"This is Miranda. She helped me when I first found myself in this world." Miranda frowned when she saw Crimson.

"But... that's a boy!" she said, her tone slightly whiny. Crimson raised an eyebrow and the other two just looked at one another. "I thought that since you are all girls, then only human girls would help and such, like... in a story! But... he's a boy!" her whiny tone now angry. Crimson looked down, and he bit his lip nervously.

"Well I don't see anythin' wrong with him being a boy." Applejack said in his defense. This 'boy' helped me recover from crashing through his roof. He clothed me and helped me find Twilight as well!" she said, a little irritated with Miranda for such an inconsiderate thought. But this only seemed to make Miranda flare more,

"CLOTHED her!? You sick, perverted, little pile of shit!" she began to shout and advanced onto Crimson. Crimson started to back up as she advanced on him, continuting to shout, "And what did you do before clothing her huh? Did you decide to mess with her a little? Get yourself a little feel for a woman's body!?" Crimson continued to back up as she yelled at him, but tried to protest,

"N-no! I-I'd never do s-something like that!" he tried to say, but she wouldn't hear it.

"How dare you!? She was out cold and you did how many unspeakable things to her body? You are the lowest! The sickest! The worst of the worst!" She backed him into a wall, her yelling had drawn several eyes to them and a circle had started to form. Fluttershy was hugging onto Applejack, she didn't like it that Miranda was yelling so loud. Crimson was on the verge of a breakdown, having never been used to so many people. He didn't like being yelled at, and certainly not for such dirty things as what she was yelling at him for. He slid down the wall and hid his face in his legs, holding his head tightly, as he tried not to cry. Applejack had had enough and ran to Crimson. She put her arms around him and hugged him close,

"That's enough! I may not know all about what y'er talkin' about, but I know he'd never do anything ta harm me. He's kind, honest, and decent. Without him, I wouldn't be here right now." she shouted back at Miranda. Miranda stopped and backed up a little, but her scowl never left her face as she glared at Crimson. She was stuck to the idea that he was perverted and dirty. Crimson was still trying not to cry as Applejack tried to comfort him. Fluttershy went over to Crimson's other side and looked up at Miranda.

"I've known Applejack for a long time... and if she thinks he's good, then he probably is." Fluttershy said to her. She took another step back, Fluttershy's words affecting her more than Applejack's ever could. Crimson finally calmed down with the help of both Fluttershy and Applejack and stood up. Applejack kept her arm around Crimson as she helped him walk to the meeting point where Cole and Twilight waited, with Fluttershy and Miranda behind them.

When Cole saw them coming he and Twilight ran to meet him. He started to slow when he saw Crimson in distress and he then looked to Applejack,

"What happened?" he asked her and she looked back at Miranda, who upon seeing Cole, again had a scowl.

"She saw that he was a boy and then started to shout at him about doing things with my body while I was 'out cold'. Whatever that means." she told him. Cole glared at her but didn't say anything. He and Applejack walked him to the car and shut the door behind Applejack as she got in with Crimson. He turned to face Miranda, glaring again and meeting her scowl with a scowl of his own.

"I don't know what you think gives you the right to say whatever you want, but that was uncalled for. I'll hear his side of it soon enough. Since you're with Fluttershy, I believe I'm safe to assume that you found her and helped her. Only for that will I allow you to stay with her. But if you step another foot out of line, I'll make sure you regret it." Cole growled at her. She didn't respond and only rolled her eyes as he and Twilight walked to the car. Twilight got in the passengers seat and Cole opened the back door opposite Applejack's side.

"Fluttershy, could you sit between her and Crimson? I would appreciate the separation so she doesn't cause trouble." Fluttershy nodded and did as he asked. With Miranda still where she was, she and Cole glared at one other for a bit before Cole got in and Miranda followed after, sitting beside Fluttershy. Cole started up the car and drove off back to his house.


	10. Entering the City

Chapter 9:

_Entering the City_

Rainbow Dash and Bill got off the train and pushed through the crowd at the train station.

"Oof... its kinda, ah!, crowded." Rainbow said as she and Bill finally made it through the swarm of people heading onto the train. They both sighed and chuckle at one another. Bill looked around,

"Ok, so my folks gave me some extra money and if I use it wisely we should be good for the week." he told her and she nodded.

"Right, so we have a week to look for them." she said and they both gawked as they walked outside and stared around the huge city, "On second thought... a week might not be enough." she remarked and Bill nodded,

"Yea... ya may be right Rainbow..." he said then shook his head clear, "Ok, before we go any further, we gotta come up with another name for ya." he said and looked at her, she looked back at him,

"Oh right, because in this world my name is weird right?" she asked and he nodded,

"Right, so we gotta think of something else." he told her and they both stood there quietly, both thinking.

"I got nothing... I can only think of pony names." she said and he nodded,

"I figured. Just let me handle it." Bill replied and started walking down the sidewalk and she followed after him. "Hmm, yur an athlete, just like me... so its gotta be something that would fit ya." Bill went quiet as he continued to think. He suddenly stopped and looked at her, "I got it!" he shouted and made her jump, "Samantha Thomas!" he said and she tilted her head,

"You sure that fits me?" she asked him and he nodded,

"Totally! Samantha can be shortened to Sam, some girls do that even, either to make it simple or to just sound cooler." he explained and Rainbow Dash smiled,

"Perfect! Samantha it is then! I mean, Sam." she said and giggled. Bill smiled as well and they started down the sidewalk again, looking for the hotel he looked up from home to stay at, being cheap and close to the things he would need.

Cole pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. He and Twilight got out and headed up to the house as the rest of the gang followed behind. Crimson was silent the whole way there and didn't say a word even as he entered the house. Applejack stayed close with him and Fluttershy and Miranda took the rear. Miranda had been trying to get Fluttershy to talk to her the entire drive there but Fluttershy was giving her the cold shoulder. Cole shut the door as everyone was in the house and he looked around,

"Crimson? Do you feel any better yet buddy?" Cole asked him and he slowly nodded. Cole looked at Applejack, "Take him to my room would you? And keep him company? I'll be up in a bit." he said and she nodded,

"Sure." she said and led Crimson up to Cole's room. Cole then looked at Miranda,

"I hope you've thought about what you did." he said and she glared up at him,

"Would you stop acting like the adult? You're not the boss of me! You can't tell me what to do!" she said to him hotly and he sighed,

"Actually, this is my house and I can tell you to leave. So I'm going to tell you this right now, if you don't help us find the other three of their friends, your not welcome and you can go home." he told her. She quickly shut up and only continued to glare, "I want to get the six back home in one piece, and I don't need some bitchy little girl like you hindering that." he growled at her and she stood up, really angry now,

"Like I'll leave these girls in the care of a couple boys like you! They don't know how dark men's hearts are! If I leave there goes their last defense and you two will probably use them for whatever dark fantasies you two have!" she yelled and Cole blew a fuse,

"What is it with you and thinking we're like that!? Me and Crimson have done nothing do you, even though I'm about to! You've already made Crimson break down but I'm not that easy! I swear if you don't shut the hell up and leave us alone about that shit you're out of here!" Cole yelled back. Miranda's face turned red with rage as she went over to Fluttershy and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her seat and started for the stairs,

"Come on Fluttershy, I won't leave you or AJ here with these freaks!" she said and before she even got to the stairs Fluttershy pulled her hand away from Miranda's. Miranda stopped and looked back at her, "Come ON Fluttershy!" she said and Fluttershy shook her head,

"No..." she said softly. Miranda's eyes widened,

"What?" she asked, dumb-struck at her answer.

"I said no..." Fluttershy said again and Miranda went over to her,

"But Fluttershy! You don't know what they'll do to you if I leave you here!" she said, trying to reason with her,

"And neither do you." Fluttershy said and Miranda went quiet, "You keep on saying that their bad people and that they are mean and dishonest. But from what I've seen they are nice, generous, caring, and honest. I don't know why you don't like them, but they helped Applejack and Twilight, so I'm willing to trust them." she finished and Miranda went silent, looking down at the ground. Fluttershy went over to Cole, "I'm sorry about her... she was really nice to me, I don't understand what she could have against you." she said to him and he nodded,

"Don't worry about it Fluttershy. Thank you for standing up to her though. I'm glad she listened to you. I'm sorry if I lost my temper as well." Cole apologized and Fluttershy nodded,

"It's alright. She got a bit out of line." she said and then went back over to Miranda, "Miranda?" Fluttershy asked softly and she looked up, "I want you to apologize to him and the other boy. You've hurt both their feelings for no reason. I want you to give them a chance as well. They haven't done anything wrong yet so you can't say their bad people unless they prove to be." Fluttershy told her in a soft yet stern tone. Miranda's eyes watered a bit but she nodded,

"Y-yes Fluttershy..." she said hesitantly. She then slowly walked over to Cole, who stood facing her with his arms crossed. Miranda didn't look at him and was doing anything but make eye contact. "Sorry.." she mumbled and Fluttershy shook her head,

"Apologize correctly Miranda." she told her and Miranda bit her lip nervously. She REALLY didn't want to apologize to a BOY of all people. She looked up at Cole and fought hard to keep eye contact and nod glare,

"I'm sorry." she said and quickly looked away, cursing herself for having to do it in her mind.

"Now isn't there one other who needs your apology?" Fluttershy asks and Miranda regretfully nods,

"Y-yes..." she said slowly before making her way up the stairs, Fluttershy following close behind her. Miranda knocked and entered Cole's room where Applejack and Crimson were. They were both surprised to see Miranda but Crimson quickly looked away, hiding his face from her, not wanting to be yelled at again. "Hey! I'm here to apologize you little worm!" she spat, not liking his reaction and quickly quiet down when Fluttershy cleared her throat loudly behind her. "I-I mean, I've come to apologize... Crimson." Fluttershy nodded in approval,

"Good, now go on." she told Miranda who hesitantly nodded and went over to Crimson, who slowly looked up at her. She stopped as she looked at him, he looked almost like a little boy, scared and frightened and almost let herself feel bad, but she quickly remembered that he was no little boy and kept from it.

"I'm sorry." she said and then turned to Fluttershy, "There, I apologized, can I go now?" she asked and Fluttershy shook her head,

"You hurt him worse then you did the other boy, he needs a full, heart-filled apology." Fluttershy said sternly and Miranda looked pleadingly to her,

"No Fluttershy please! Don't make me do it!" Miranda begged, her pride on the verge of shattering if she was to apologize like Fluttershy wanted her to. Fluttershy looked sternly back at Miranda,

"No, you are going to apologize like you mean it. You even made the poor boy cry." Fluttershy said, just as sternly as before, not budging a bit for Miranda,

"But... but...!"

"No 'but's', apologize now." Fluttershy finished and Miranda was shaking, she didn't want to do it, but it was Fluttershy, she couldn't say no to her, she didn't even have to use her glare to make her do what she wanted, Miranda knew she didn't have to, but this was to much. To apologize to a man she doesn't even know, who to her, could be some sort of sick pervert who acted like a kid to draw in girls and then do who knows what to them, but then she realized something. Something in her told her that it wasn't true. Even with her hatred for all men, something in her told her that this one was good. It made her feel worse as she shivered with agony in having to do this and she looked down at Crimson,

"I-I'm s-s-sorry for yelling at you..." she paused and Fluttershy nodded, wanting her to continue, "A-and for making a scene i-in front of so many people." she said and Fluttershy nodded,

"Good, now was that so hard?" Fluttershy asked and Miranda nodded and broke down in tears, her pride now shattered as she dashed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. Fluttershy was taken aback, confused at this reaction and quickly went after her, "Miranda? Miranda!" she called as she followed after her.


	11. Discovery

Chapter 10:

_Discovery_

Several different monitors flashed before him and his fingers whizzed across several keyboards. The room around him was dark and his glasses shined from the light of the monitors.

"Taking note of Pinkie Pie's appearance... she still looks similar to her pony counterpart... her hair and personality virtually unchanged as well as her eye color. Now considering the same will be done with the others as well, they should be more easily found by these specs. Hmm, Applejack may be more tough as her hair is blonde, but I'm sure that will work out." he paused when a scene broke out on one of his monitors. He looked up at it, interested in what was happening. He saw a young girl in a beanie with short blonde hair yelling at a young looking boy. She backed him into a wall and he slid down it, covering his ears and cowering. A young blonde woman with a long braid ran to his side and another woman with long pink hair, strangely enough it looked natural, went over to the first girl who was yelling. She seemed to be silenced by what the pink haired girl said, then she to went over to the boys side. Tony smiled a bit, as he found the conflict entertaining as the crowd around them only stared and made a big circle around them. He glanced over at a picture of Fluttershy he had and stopped immediately.

"Wait... that girls hairstyle..." he quickly rewound the video and watched it again, focusing on the pink haired girl this time as he studied her hair. Then he looked at the long haired blonde girl by the boy and studied her hair as well. She looked strangely similar to Applejack.

"No way... these could be the ponies...people," he corrected himself, "That we're looking for!" He quickly stopped the video and printed out pictures of each person, hoping they were who he and Pinkie were looking for. He ran out of his room and found Pinkie, playing a game and he went over to her, "Pinkie! I think I may have found them!" he said happily and she stopped quickly and jumped up to her feet,

"Wee! Yay!" she started to giggle happily as well, "Tony found my friends! Tony found my friends!" she sung happily and he laughed,

"Fantastic! Now that we have an idea of what they look like, it'll be easier to find them. Come on!" he said to her as he grabbed his bag that was hanging by the door and opened the door for Pinkie as they both left for the hunt.

"Miranda! Miranda!" Cole called out after her hasty exit from his house. "Where on earth did she go?" His phone started ringing and he answered it, "Yes?"

"She's not anywhere around here... she must be faster than you first thought." he heard Crimson say.

"Damn... Lets look in town then. Come on back Crimson." he told him and then hung up, looking at Fluttershy and Twilight. "We're heading into town to look for her now. Come on." he told them and they nodded. He started on his way back home. He saw Crimson and Applejack already waiting at his house as they all arrived. He went inside real quick to grab his keys and then locked the door behind him as he exited,

"Alright, everyone in. Lets get going." he told them all and everyone nodded as they started to pile into the car. He started it up and pulled out of the driveway and he started for downtown.

Soon upon arrive he let Crimson and Applejack out near the outskirts of town to look around as he and the other two went into town.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, she really didn't seem to like me or Crimson at all. Well, it was obvious but she had no reason to. What she called me and Crimson as well makes be believe she's has a bad memory about something in her past that would cause her to hate men so much... " he paused as he continued to think. "I see, that seems to fit perfectly. That would explain why she broke down, she hated men so much that having to apologize Whole-Heartily to one would break down her protective wall... I would assume that'd be her pride." He pulls to a stop in a parking lot and gets out along with Twilight and Fluttershy, who were both watching him curiously. "In that case she would feel the need to go somewhere private to collect herself... probably a place she feels safe, or a place she has a lot of good memories in. I would also guess it'd be quiet, peaceful, and certainly somewhere no men are allowed." he looked up, "And I know of a few places in town that may be just that." he said and looked at Twilight and Fluttershy, "Come on, lets find Miranda." he told them and they both nodded,

"Right!" they said together and all started off. He went down many streets and sent the girls into many different places where only girls were allowed to look for her. So far, they always came back with sunken heads and sad expressions. They took a break and walked through a park and Cole sighed,

"I can't think of any other places where she could be... those were the only 'All girls' locations I know." he grunted and sat on a bench. The girls sat on either side of him, disappointment evident on both of their faces,

"I didn't know just having her apologize would make her feel bad..." said Fluttershy sadly, "Now I feel terrible." Cole patted Fluttershy's hand and smiled,

"Don't feel bad, we didn't know how stuck in her pride she was. You didn't do anything wrong Fluttershy. When we find her you can apologize if you must, but try not to dwell on it." he told her and she sniffled a bit and nodded. Twilight tapped Cole's shoulder,

"Lets look around one last time. I'm sure we'll find her." she said hopefully and he nodded,

"Sure, come on then." he said and got up, the girls followed his lead and he started out of the park. While coming out of the park a sign caught his eye, 'Female Friends Café', apparently an all girls place. He smiled and turned to the girls, "Looks like luck is with us, I just found one more location we can try." he said and they looked at him. "Follow me, lets hope she's here." he said and the girls followed him. He stopped outside the café and let the girls go in without him.

As they went inside, smooth, calming music filled the room and the strong smell of incense as well. An older woman walked up to them, smiling happily,

"Well hey there youngsters! I haven't seen you two here before!" she said to them and they nodded,

"Yes, we just arrived." Twilight said and the woman nodded,

"I see, well what would you two darlings like?" she asked,

"Actually, we're just here looking for someone, a friend of ours." Twilight replied,

"Oh well... if you ever need anything you're free to come here." she said then walked away. Twilight and Fluttershy look around for Miranda, hoping that she was in there somewhere. They walked around until they heard crying from further back. They slowly made their way and saw Miranda with another woman's arm around her, comforting her.

"I-I don't get it! W-why does it hurt so much? A-and to make it worse, she was on HIS side!" Miranda sobbed. The woman patted her back softly,

"It seems to me like she wants you to give him a chance." the woman told her softly,

"But you know w-why I hate them! I-I just can forgive that!"

"You're not being very fair either hun. If she trusts him, then maybe you should too. She seems to always know what she's doing. You don't have to trust him fully, but you should at least trust her judgment of him." the woman finished and Miranda looked up,

"But..." she stopped when she saw Fluttershy and Twilight, "W-what are you two doing here?" she asked, surprised to see them,

"We came to get you. We were worried about you Miranda." Twilight said and Fluttershy nodded,

"Y-yes, and I just wanted to s-say sorry for hurting your feelings... I didn't know this would happen." she apologized softly. Miranda moved away from the woman and went up to Fluttershy, she hugged her tightly and continued to sob.

"D-don't Fluttershy, you've done nothing wrong... I was just... to deep in my pride to see the truth. I was being heartless and cruel... th-those boys did nothing and I yelled at them. I want to apologize right." Miranda pulls back from Fluttershy giving her a soft smile. Fluttershy smiled back and nodded,

"Ok, then follow us. Cole is waiting outside." Twilight said and Fluttershy took Miranda's hand into her own and they left the building.

Cole yawned as he leaned against the outside wall of the building and jolted up when he heard the door open and saw the three walk out. He smiled,

"Fantastic! What luck. I'm glad to see you two found her." Cole sighed happily and went over to them, "Miranda, I want to apologize, I didn't mean to yell, and forgive me if I'm wrong but, am I safe to assume that there was a reason you hated us? I sort of guessed that something happened in your past to cause it." he told her and she looked at him and nodded,

"A-actually yes... I will explain it to and I forgive you but I want to apologize the right way. Will you let me come back to your house to explain it?" she asked him and he nodded,

"Of course. Crimson and Applejack are waiting where we dropped them off and I don't think we should keep them waiting." Miranda nodded and smiled slightly as they all headed for the car to go and pick them up.

They all arrived at the house, each glad to be back there, even Miranda. They all headed inside and Miranda sat with Fluttershy on the couch. Everyone sat around her and Cole looked at her sternly,

"Are you sure you're alright with it? Explaining it I mean." he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, you all should know at least so you can understand why I was the way I was." she said softly and took a deep breath, "Ok... it all happened a few years back. My mother had recently died of cancer and I was only 14, it was heartbreaking. I spent so long, depressed and unable to move on. I missed her terribly. I had even considered suicide just to be with her, but I chose against it. Anyway, one night I was taking a night walk through the park. I was crying again that night and was to busy sniffling to hear the footsteps that were following me. I stopped a moment to dry my eyes and I was attacked from behind. I was grabbed and pulled into some nearby bushes, I was thrown to the ground and all the while I was screaming, but I quickly realized no one was coming and I couldn't scream anymore. So I laid there as a man tore through my clothes, raping and molesting me for what felt like hours. I awoke in the hospital a day later, I had my hymen broken and my right arm broken. A bruised cheek and internal bleeding. I couldn't remember what the man looked like and so the cops gave up a week after it happened. I went back, pleading for them to reopen the case, fearing for other girls that may be harmed. The chief took me in the back and started yelling at me and then he cuffed me and started to molest me as well. I tried screaming but he gagged me and framed one of the rookie officers for the molesting. I couldn't go home anymore either as my father got so depressed with my mother's death he become an alcoholic and he too raped me, saying I should take the place of mother as I looked so much like her. So I went and cut my hair and dyed it. I ran away from home and lived with friends for a few years till I could scrounge up enough money to live alone. And I stayed like that until Fluttershy appeared of course." she finished and look around to everyone. Cole and Crimson, having lived as humans knew and understood everything she was saying, the ponyfolk however, only understood parts, completely new to the subject of rape and Cole sighed,

"Wow... that was pretty straight forward from how bad it must have been. I-I'm... sorry." he said as his head lowered. She shrugged,

"I've gotten over it. It happened awhile ago, I'm not weak after all, I'll never forgive them, but I can at least give you guys a change. You're both the very first to ever get the opportunity for me trust you, I wouldn't go and waste it." she said to both Crimson and Cole, who nodded. Cold saw the look on the other girls faces as they still had no idea how bad those things were, he took it upon himself to explain,

"Ok, all you need to know it that rape and molestation are a couple of VERY bad things. Bad humans do them because they can't... feel good, from anyone else, or are unable to. It makes them very pathetic and outcasts to society. It is EXTREMELY hard for them to ever redeem themselves and must pay a certain price. Even if they regret it they will forever be marked and watched." he explained and they nodded. Fluttershy, being who she was asked,

"But couldn't they just forgive them? How would they know they have changed?"

"Well you see, its not something that could easily be forgiven, it could ruin someones life if it happened to them. Its worse then anything you could imagine. You come from a land where the most violent you get is throwing pie at other ponies, here... its a lot worse. Which is another reason I want to get you all back home as quick as possible, so you all don't get tainted by the darkness of our world." Cole said sadly and sighed. Miranda, upon hearing his explanation felt even more willing to trust him, as his words sounded sincere to her. Crimson nodded,

"Th-that's right. I agree with him. Our world isn't a place for you. You're to innocent to be here, we don't want you ruined by what goes on in our world. So please, try not to ask to many questions, it is honestly for your own protection." Crimson added, and again, Miranda felt the sincere nature of his response. Miranda teared up again and begun to cry, everyone looked at her, surprised she was crying again and all tried to comfort her, Fluttershy and Twilight on either side of her, Applejack kneeling in front of her and Crimson and Cole standing closer. She couldn't understand why she was crying, but something in her felt free, like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. She managed to tell them it was alright before she fell asleep from her massive crying fit. The girls took her into the guest room to lay down. Cole noted that he was tired as well and asked everyone if they minded taking a nap, no one said yes and so they all went into either room, guest for the girls and Cole's for him and Crimson, and all took a well deserved nap.

(Hello readers, it's the author, Scotty L. here to thank you all for reading my story. To be honest I never expected it to get this popular. Its all thanks to you the readers that make me strive to continue on this story. I would also like to add that all reviews are welcome. If you just want to state you opinion or express an idea, please feel free to send a review or PM me. I'm open to any question you may have. Also, I would like to add, in case not many of you have figured it out, I have put hidden foreshadowing references in the story and other things as well, if you can find them. -chuckle- Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read my humble story and I'll be making lots more.)


	12. Turn of Events

Chapter 11:

_Turn of Events_

Rarity sat down and sighed,

"I can't beLIEVE how beat I am already. I was never this tired when I was a pony." she complained and Michael nodded,

"Well, you didn't have only two legs either." he replied to her as he sat beside her. "You can look at it this way as well, you have two auditions booked for tomorrow alone. Its only been a day! Your friends will find you in NO time." he smiled at her and she nodded.

"Yes well, I guess that is good." she giggled a bit, "Thank you Michael, really. I don't know what I would have done without you." she told him before she hugged him. He hugged her back,

"Worry not fair Rarity, I will make sure you get back to your friends. I hate seeing you so sad." he said and sat back." He smiled at her and she smiled back,

"I trust you. You have brought me this far." she replies and then bent over to rub her ankles, "These heels really hurt..." she pouts and Micheal laughs,

"Then take them off. You don't have any more to do today." he said to her and she kicked them off. She sighed in relief and leaned her head back to take a long and deserving break.

Again Cole was the first to wake up, or so he thought and was surprised to see Miranda up and cooking in his kitchen,

"Miranda?" he asked, trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She glanced back at him and smiled faintly, she was still getting used to being nice to the male species for once in a long time.

"Good morning. I couldn't sleep well last night... you know, this whole 'waking up to reality' thing. So I thought I'd make myself useful and cook for you guys." she said and he smiled back,

"Thanks." he said and rubbed the back of his head, "Uhm... sorry again for yelling at you and saying the things I did... I had no idea..."

"Don't worry about it." she interrupted him. "I got stronger from it and coped with it. Its in the past and I learned long ago I wouldn't let it hurt me... or I thought I wouldn't. But hating all men like I was only made it worse. I should have seen this earlier but I was to stubborn to. You all helped me... especially Fluttershy." she said and her cheeks flushed a faint tint of red. Cole didn't notice as he sat down and yawned,

"I get it. Believe it or not, I think I can understand that. The loneliness of it all anyway." he said and looked at her while she went back to cooking,

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe, you being the rich boy you are." she said and he shrugged,

"Yeah but its the truth. My mom doesn't care and my dad's to busy to care. I only had Crimson as a friend and even that was over Xbox live. The kids here aren't much for friends." he sighed and Miranda stayed quiet for a bit,

"I guess that could get really lonely." she said and he nodded. She continued to cook breakfast and Cole went up to the bathroom. Crimson came out of the room and yawned as got up, he too was surprised to see Miranda up and awake so early. He still felt scared of her however, even though she apologized. He started to back away but Miranda saw him and smiled, with a bit more meaning as she came to believe that Crimson was honest. Out of all of them besides Applejack, being the element of honesty.

"I won't bite Crimson, go ahead and come sit down. Breakfast will be ready soon." she said kindly and Crimson stopped, then nodded slowly as he took a seat at the table. "Why do you go by Crimson anyway?" she asked him as she was curious, she was sure that wasn't his real name.

"I-its my pony OC... I don't really like my real name." he said and she nodded,

"Oh, so what's his full name?" she asked and he hesitated,

"Crimson L-Lyric..." he said and she giggled a bit,

"I'm surprised you weren't stuck with Fluttershy, your about as shy as she is." she said and he blushed a bit, embarrassed. Cole came back out and smiled at Crimson,

"Heya pal. Sleep well?" he asked Crimson, who nodded, "Glad to hear it." he looked at Miranda, "Breakfast almost done?" he asked and she nodded,

"Just about." she told him, "Could you get the girls up Crimson?" she asked and Cole looked at him,

"Just knock on the door and call in." he said and Crimson nodded,

"O-oh uh... sure." he said and stood. He went up the stairs and Cole looked at Miranda,

"I'm a little surprised you sent him." he said and she nodded,

"Yeah well, for some reason, he's the most trustworthy out of the both of you. Sorry." she said and Cole chuckled,

"No its fine. In fact I wouldn't deny it. I've never heard him tell a lie yet. And we've been good friends for over a year now. We were friends before he knew I was rich and sorta figured me out. I guess it wasn't hard since I'm always buying DLC's and map packs and extra stuff from Microsoft all the time. He just laughed and told me my secret was safe with him." he smiled and sat back down. Miranda gave a little giggle and nodded,

"He's pretty smart then." she said softly and Cole smiled a bit,

"Yeah, he is." Cole remarked.

Crimson knocked on the door lightly and called in through,

"Girls, time to get up, breakfast is almost read..." he fell forward as he was leaning on the door while calling through and fell atop Applejack. They both fell to the floor and Crimson again fell into her chest. Crimson quickly sat up and was apologizing over and over again. Applejack sat up and held her hand up, silencing him,

"We've got to stop doing that." she told him but smiled, "Its fine ok? Nopony... I mean, nobody's hurt.." she said and he nodded. Fluttershy and AJ helped him up and they all headed down for breakfast. Cole and Miranda were setting the table as they arrived and all took their seats. He had to get extra chairs from the pantry and set them around the table, amazingly enough he was able to fit everyone. They all sat down and began eating, nobody spoke a word until Twilight broke the silence,

"Crimson, think we could hear more of your story after breakfast? You said you'd bring in Rainbow Dash next." she said and he looked up,

"I guess." he answered and Cole saw Miranda's confused look.

"We believe that Crimson's story and Twilight's magic are connected somehow. It was meant to be a harmless story between the two of us, but somehow, a day after he started the story, what he told came true." he told her and she frowned,

"I find that hard to believe." she said and Applejack spoke up next,

"I thought the same thing until I saw it for myself. How we found you guys was how it happened in his story. Although you yelling at him wasn't." she said and Miranda looked down. There was a moment of silence that Cole broke this time,

"Well that's all in the past and today's a new day. Lets just have Crimson tell some more of his story then follow it. How he's going about it is that we find them all in the city in random searches." he told them and they all nodded. Crimson shifted in his seat uncomfortably, as he never told them he couldn't control the stories. Once he started he couldn't stop and they took on a mind of their own, using his voice to tell them. Only minor changes were made from how he wanted to tell it so he hoped it'd stay like that. They all quickly finished eating and Cole took the dishes, telling Miranda he'd do it because she needed to hear the story more then he did as he always heard his stories. He started the dishes as they all sat in the living-room and Crimson took a deep breath, waited for everyone to be situated and cleared his throat before beginning, not obnoxiously however.

Everyone stood up in anger after he finished and were all asking questions furiously and walking up on him. Everyone except Fluttershy and Cole who silenced them,

"Hold on guys, calm down ok? We need to be a little calmer about this. I know he wouldn't do that on purpose, unless it was just a story, but since we believe its connected to her magic, something else must be at play here." he said and they all looked at him, but Miranda and Twilight still glared angrily at Crimson, who was hiding with his face hidden behind Fluttershy. Cole and Fluttershy kneeled beside him, "What's going on Crimson? Why would you let that happen to her?" Cole asked softly as Fluttershy took his hand, comforting him. Crimson sighed,

"I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't want to." he said and Cole tilted his head,

"Then why did you do it?" he asked and Crimson shook his head,

"I-I didn't. Something is using my voice. Since we met I haven't been able to control what I say." Crimson admitted. Miranda scoffed,

"There's his first lie Cole, you heard it yourself." she stood and marched off angrily, taking back what she said about him being honest. Crimson started to tear up,

"N-no! I swear! W-why would I do that? I just want to find them all safely, I had just planned to run into her while they were taking a break. I didn't want this... AMLP group after them!" he said sadly, trying his hardest not to cry. Cole looked back at Twilight who was also in doubt,

"Twilight, its not a far stretch, whatever it is that's making this story come true could be taking over and using him to tell us what it wants." Cole told her and she bit her lip,

"Well... I guess." she said and sighed, "But its still not right. Crimson said it with his own voice and could be making this up." she said, a hint of anger still in her voice. Crimson finally broke down and ran off. He went up the stairs,

"I'm not lying!" he called back as he shut Cole's door behind him as he entered the room. He went over to Cole's bed and hid behind it as he hid his face in his knees and began to sob. Fluttershy tried to coax him out of the room but he couldn't hear her from the volume of his cries. Fluttershy went back down and shook her head to Cole, who glared at Twilight.

"I hope your happy. He probably won't finish the story anymore and we won't ever find your friends again." Cole snapped at her and she flinched a bit. Fluttershy went over to Miranda who was fuming in the kitchen.

"M-Miranda?" she asked and Miranda softened her look as she saw Fluttershy.

"Oh hey..." she sighed and stomped a bit, "I can't believe he'd do that! Making her get kidnapped like that." she growled. Fluttershy shook her head,

"O-oh no no, he wouldn't do that. At least... he didn't mean to." she said and Miranda looked up at her,

"Don't tell me you believe that stuff do you? About him not being able to control himself?" she asked and Fluttershy nodded,

"I do." she said flatly and Miranda turned to her,

"But why?"

"Why not?" she asked Miranda in return, "Didn't you see how hurt he was when he got to that part? How it looked like he was fighting something?" she asked and Miranda stood silently.

"N-no..." she said and sighed, "But it can't be..."

"And why not?" Fluttershy asked again, "From what Twilight has said, magic is a funny thing, incomprehensible even. No unicorn has ever fully understood why magic does what it does. And Crimson hasn't lied yet so I'm willing to believe him now." she said and left Miranda to try and talk to Crimson again. She ran into Twilight who was looking regretful,

"I didn't notice either..." she told Fluttershy. "I was to busy wondering why he would say those things. I shouldn't have questioned him... magic is a very strange thing." she sighed and Fluttershy smiled,

"Its not me you should be sorry to though Twilight. Come on, lets see if we can't get him to come out together." she said softly to Twilight who nodded and they both headed up the stairs. They saw Cole leaning against the wall by his door and he smiled when he saw them,

"Good. I figured you'd make them see reason Fluttershy, good work." he told her and she smiled. Cole unlocked the door with his key and went inside, the girls followed him and they quickly found Crimson hidden behind Cole's bed, still crying loudly. Fluttershy and Twilight sat on either side of him and Cole sat in the bed above him. Crimson quickly looked up and saw them all, his face wet from tears and eyes red,

"H-have you come to y-yell at me some more?" he asked bitterly and hid his face again. Fluttershy shook her head and set a hand on his knee,

"Oh no no. We all believe you Crimson." she told him but he shook her hand off of his knee,

"You're only saying that... you heard how they yelled at me... they'll never believe me. It was my own voice after all." he said and Twilight nodded,

"That's true, but like Cole mentioned, it could very well by magic. Its a very strange substance and has never been understood, even Princess Celestia herself , the ruler of Equestria, never clearly understood it. Its taught to all young unicorns that it is not understood and has its own way of doing things. I should have been the last to question you. I'm deeply sorry Crimson." she said and lowered her head in shame. Crimson had stopped crying and looked up, he sniffled a bit and then sighed,

"I-its ok Twilight... besides, if its true we had better hurry and go find her. This AMLP group doesn't seem to like you guys at all." Crimson stood up and Cole held him steady. Crimson looked back at him,

"Thanks Cole." he said and Cole nodded,

"Sure thing bud. I've always got your back ok?" he asked and Crimson smiled,

"Ok." he answered and they all started to head downstairs and they found Applejack pulling Miranda with her towards the stairs,

"There y'all are. I was just about to bring Miss Doubtful along to apologize." she said and Miranda broke free,

"Let go!" she huffed, "And I said I'd go along with it because Fluttershy trusts him!" she said and AJ put her hands on her hips, glancing at her,

"So its still not because you believe him yerself?" she asked and Miranda looked away. She sighed and looked at Crimson,

"I'm sorry again for yelling at you Crimson... its just that it seems so unnatural. We don't come from their world were freaky magic happens all the time and I just... I forgot about that." she said and Crimson nodded.

"Its ok. But lets not worry about that now, if what I said is going to come true, we need to go save Rainbow Dash and this Bill guy." he said and they all nodded. Cole grabbed his keys and headed out the door with everyone else behind him. Miranda shut the door behind her and Fluttershy and entered into the car last. Cole started it up and pulled out of the driveway before heading once again back towards the city.


	13. Evil Unmasked

Chapter 13:

_Evil Unmasked_

Tony and Pinkie came back to his apartment looking tired and depressed,

"How did they just up and disappear? I swear they were there... but then again, they could have all left, we didn't find any trace." he sighed and Pinkie fell onto his couch, face in her arms and she didn't budge. Tony watched her and sighed again, he went back to his room to go over some more tapes to see if he could trace them from any video cams that may have spotted them. Upon starting this he facepalmed,

"I could have done this from the very beginning... but I guess finding them made me so happy I..." he paused, "Happy... that's a word I haven't used for myself in awhile." he chuckled strangely and shook his head, "Anyway, back to the matter at hand." he said to himself and started to review the tapes more closely. He watched where they all went and searched different cameras as they walked along. His eyes widened as he spotted another couple, the girl looking like Twilight.

"I can't believe this... they've already found half of the group... They all seem to be friends at least. Hmm, that boy there seems to be the leader... each pair seems rather close. I see, they each might have had them appear like Pinkie did with me." he stopped as he remembered how Pinkie came to be with him.

-Flashback-

Tony was sitting at his monitors as he normally did. He watched over each one, each showing an ATM machine. He had his notepad out and was writing down codes and passwords. Tony wasn't any good Samaritan, he wasn't bad though either, but nonetheless, he was a criminal. Stealing money from unsuspecting citizens. He only ever took a little bit from several different accounts as to not arouse suspicion. This was how he lived, taking enough for the day and surviving accordingly. He was about done when he heard a knock at his door and a girls voice call in,

"Hello? Is anyone there? No one seems to be here! I need help, I don't know where I am!" she called and Tony sighed. He got up to go see her to where she needed to go to get her out of his hair,

"I really don't need all the noise." Tony grumbled. He opened the door, very surprised on what he found on the other side; a tall girl with puffy pink hair and blue eyes stood before him... completely naked. His face flushed a bright red as he looked away, his glasses almost flying off with how fast he turned.

"U-uhm miss? W-why don't you have any clothes on?" he asked and the girl looked at him, puzzled,

"Well for starters I appeared to wherever this place is out of thin air basically and didn't have any when I got here. Not to mention how weird it is not walking on four legs as I gathered pretty fast I'm not a pony anymore. So after figuring out how to move I walked around to try and find somepony... or whatever we are, to try and help me." she said rather straightforward and he just blinked, very confused,

"Wait wait wait... your claiming to be a pony... who appeared out of thin air with nothing on your body, realizing that above all else you're not a pony and are walking on two feet, not still on all fours like a pony, even though thats how you would have walked if you were one?" he asked and she frowned,

"It felt weird walking on all fours, so I stood up on these hind legs to see if that would be better, I've seen bears do it sometimes, and it did so I tried walking, took me a bit to get used to it but I did." she said and smiled. He shook his head,

"Lady... you're crazy." Tony said and shook his head, "You can't have been a pony, its not possible." he was interrupted as the girl frowned again and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Then explain to me what happened then. Because I don't remember anything before going to Twilight's house and now I'm here talking to you, telling me that I'm crazy!" she said hotly. He just looked at her, somehow he wanted to believe her. He was a Brony, a rather secretive one but still a Brony. The girl did look a lot like Pinkie Pie, his favorite of the mane six.

"So... your supposed to be Pinkie Pie then?" he asked and she smiled now and nodded,

"Yep! That's my name!" she now said happily. He sighed and blushed again as she was still naked,

"Ok... first of all, I've gotta get you some clothes, get in here before anyone sees." he told her and she started in,

"I don't see what the big deal is... I only wear clothes for special occasions and such." she said and he nodded, deciding to just go with it, going off the basis that he had a girl in his apartment, that didn't have any shame as to mind showing a boy she didn't know her body and was also a major Brony going by the alias of Pinkie Pie. For all he knew, he may as well have found his true love. He closed the door and went into his bedroom, just grabbing some clothes for her to put on so she didn't have to be naked. He went back into the livingroom to see her standing around and shivering, her arms around her waist,

"Wowy its cold in here... kinda wish I had my coat back..." she held out her arm and frowned, "But I don't have any hair on me at all." he said and then looked at her arm more closely, "Wait... yes I do, its just really small." she giggled and he shook his head. He gave her the clothes,

"Here put this on." he told her and she just blinked,

"Uhm... I'm new here remember? I'm not to sure how to put your type of clothes on." she said and he grunted,

"You're seriously going to make me put your clothes on? Do you have no shame?" he asked and she just looked at him,

"Of course I do. Its not like this is a big deal or anything. Well not for me anyway." she said and he sighed,

"Well it is here. We're what you call humans, and humans wear clothes to cover up their bodies 24/7." he said and she blinked,

"Why is that?" she asked and he growled a bit irritably,

"I don't really know, we just do." he told her and she frowned,

"Seems kinda silly to me." she said to him and he sighed,

"Of course it would to you, you're not a natural human." he said to her, a bit sarcastically.

-End of Flashback-

Cole stopped them all as they reached the door,

"Wait! We don't know what we're even facing. Lets ask around to see if anyone has seen anything." he said to the others and they all nodded,

"Right." they all said together then split up into their assigned pairs. About half an hour later they all met back together, although AJ, Twilight, and Fluttershy weren't at ease, all edgy and jumpy, wanting to hurry and help Rainbow Dash. Cole started up,

"So from what I've been told, there are always expensive looking cars stopping by and dropping big boxes off. They say everyone who goes in are always wearing the same uniform, never being told whats going on inside. Word around also is that some kids tried to see what was going on, but upon entering the building, it was completely empty, nothing inside but dust and mildew." Cole said and Crimson frowned,

"No trace of people inside? Not even the boxes?" he asked and Cole shook his head,

"Nothing." he replied,

"That's pretty hard to believe." Crimson said and Cole nodded,

"That would be, but I think they have a base underneath the house." he stated and Crimson's and Miranda's eyes widened.

"What? Like a secret base?" Miranda asked and Cole nodded again,

"Exactly." he said with a sly smirk, "From what I'm told, they all looked very official in everything they did, nice and orderly and clean. Some thought they were Secret Service, or FBI, but with the lack of being told what was going on I took that out of the equation." Cole said and Miranda spoke next,

"Why? Couldn't the government just be trying to be secretive?" she asked and Cole shook his head,

"Not like this, even the government would tell them something to try and put people at ease, but any time someone tried to ask what was going on, they'd be shoved back and told to mind their own business. Now I know that some people in the government can be like that, but not even any local newscasters have been here for reports. If it was the government there would be reporters around most of the time trying to get stuff out of them. The fact that they've been successfully secretive to this degree is amazing." Cole said and Crimson spoke next,

"I don't know if this is important, but one guy told me that one of his friends was inside there for a few days, not hearing a word until he finally came out, and when he did, he was different. He thinks something may have been done to him, but his wife said that he may just be faking as he is well known around this part of town for raising spooks where there are none." he said and Cole nodded,

"Lets go see this guy anyway. Did he tell you where the man is?" Cole asked and Crimson nodded,

"Yeah." he said and Cole straightened up,

"Alright then, lead the way." he said and Crimson and AJ started off down the street, leading the others.

Crimson and AJ stopped in front of a very unkempt place, weeds climbing up the walls as they sheded off paint. Fluttershy clung to Miranda from fright and even Twilight got closer to Cole. The opposite happened with Crimson as he moved closer to AJ and she just stared at the door,

"Well lets get it over with then, we need to get to Rainbow as soon as possible." she said sternly and knocked on the door. After awhile an old lady opened up and just stared at the young people at her doorstep,

"Oh my, how can I help you youngn's?" she asked,

"Does a Mr. John Tinish live here?" Applejack asked and the woman nodded,

"Yes but he doesn't talk at all, I'm his mother, I moved in with him to take care of him." she then sighed, "He was such a bright young man, such an active imagination. He had plenty of friends, but now that he's like this." she shook her head, "Oh pardon my manners, please do come in." she told them and they all filed into the house. Fluttershy and Twilight braved up and entered, Crimson however hid more behind Applejack. Everyone stood around in awe as the inside of the house looked completely different from the outside. It was clean and tidy and well kept, a complete switch from how it looked outside.

"Please have a seat anywhere children, I'll bring John. He does so love visitors." she said and left the room. Everyone found a seat and sat down, most of them still marveling at how clean the place was, not looking like a rundown home in the suburbs at all. The woman came back with a man in a wheelchair, John.

"Here are the kids that asked for you John." she told him and he looked up at them. He only blinked at them and Cole spoke up first,

"Hey John, my name is Cole, and these guys with me are my friends. We wondered if you could tell us something really important." he said and John looked at Cole quizzically. "You see... those guys that did this to you..." he was interrupted by the old woman,

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to stop you right there. My son has been hurt enough by those people, he shouldn't dwell on the past, please do not remind him." she told Cole coldly. Cole tried to speak against it but her glare silenced him. Miranda looked at him, then at the woman,

"Ma'am, how about some refreshments? I'll be happy to help!" she said to the woman with a smile. She looked at Miranda with a watchful gaze then nodded,

"Alright young lady, thank you for offering." she said then looked back at Cole, "I mean it young man, don't bring that up again." she said then left with Miranda. Cole waited for her to leave then looked at John,

"They have one of our friends." he said quietly and John's eyes widened a bit, "We could really use your help." Cole sighed and the man looked back at him sadly, then looked around and then right back at him,

"I'm sorry son, but they wiped my memory." he said with a course and rough voice, most likely from not having spoken in so long. Cole looked up, his eyes widened, "They're not normal though, I can tell you that. I found something out... they wiped my mind clean of what I saw though. I've been trying to remember for a month now." he shook his head, "But its been no good." he sighed and Cole looked at Twilight,

"Do you know any memory charms you could work on him?" he asked her and she nodded,

"Yes I do, but will it be alright? I've never done it on a human before." she looked at her hands, "And having to use these to focus my magic is harder then when I had my horn." she sighed and Cole nodded,

"Yes, but can you try?" he asked and Twilight nodded. She stood up and went over to him, putting her hands up and the man looked at her curiously,

"What's all this?" he asked,

"We're going to try and recover your memory. Please just let us try this ok?" Cole asked and the man looked at him and nodded slowly,

"Ok? I don't really get it but..." he stopped when he saw Twilight's hands glow and his eyes widened, "Wait... that light... it looks familiar..." he said. Twilight struggled as she tried to put the charm on him. The man's eyes widened suddenly and his head flew back. Twilight gave out before long and fell to her knees, Cole went over to her and helped her up and the man blinked,

"H-how... I can remember now... everything..." he looked at Twilight, "You're like that man... the man who locked my memory. You used magic didn't you?" he asked and Twilight panted a bit, but nodded. The man stared at her, "You don't seem to be with him though... you're different. There is a man in there that has magic too. He was the one that locked my memory." he said and Twilight's eyes widened now,

"Wait... he used magic?" she asked and he nodded,

"Yes, his hands glowed like yours did, but the glow... it had more of a red tint to it. It felt cold and dark... evil almost." he said, Twilight and Cole looked at each other,

"No way... he's a magic user? But how?" Twilight asked aloud and Cole shook his head,

"I don't know... could he have come from your world?" Cole asked and Twilight shook her head,

"I'm not sure... I guess we'll have to find out ourselves." she said and Cole nodded,

"Be careful, that man's a dangerous one... they had sciency equipment and things down there... if your friend's like you... then she may be a goner already." he said, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy all paled at this.


End file.
